China Love
by silva star
Summary: Series to Prelude "Goodbye" SerenaMalachite fic. Occurs in R series, somewhat AR. It's wrong to "sleep" with the enemy, but why does it feel so right? (Don't knock it till you try it, you might like it!) complete
1. chapter 1 first encounter

This is the **series to the** **prelude, Goodbye**. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do because then you'll get an understanding of what's going on or what went on the last night on the Moon. The story line is completely AU, it's still a similar plot, but there are different scenes and character changes in personality when it comes to Serena. Past situations will be revealed through out, things that you would never think actually happened, but this is my story and my view, so deal with it.

I love Serena and Darien fics, but there's always room for change, change is good. So give it a chance….please!!!

****

side note: this takes place in the R series where the scouts are fighting the Dark Kingdom. The girls are 16 and Darien is 19 and, of course, I'm using the NA names. 

Chapter 1 - First Encounter

Her feet pounded on the pavement making the echoes bounce off the walls of the buildings and vibrate up the deserted street of Tokyo, Japan. Her breathing came out in short quick gasps as she tried to keep her pace, so not to lose any time; she was, after all, extremely late. 

The pink device on her wrist beeped the third time that night. She pushed a button and a familiar face appeared on the screen, a very angry face. She inwardly groaned; she really wasn't in the mood to hear another rude remark. A frown marred her face it's not like I've never heard it before she thought.

"Where the hell are you! Get your ass down her now!" The fiery scout screamed into her own communicator. "I'm almost there." She turned the screen off and made a sharp turn into Juuban Park.

She could hear battle sounds in the distance, which got louder and more destructive to the ear as she got closer. The sky flashed with bright colors of red, blue, green and yellow as each scout used their powers to fend off the evil that tried to invade their space.

Just as quick as the lights began, they stopped just as sudden leaving her in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the songs of the crickets and the slight howl of the wind. She stopped in the middle of the park, her eyes wandered over her surroundings trying to locate the scene of battle. Without the flashes she was lost.

A stick broke behind the bushes sending her into an alert position. When she heard it again, she charged through the bushes intending to catch the intruder by surprise, but instead ended up tangled in a large net that resembled a cobweb. It clung to her skin leaving a slimy residue behind.

With every attempt of movement she made, it resulted in an even more serious and uncomfortable position. "This is not good." She said to herself as she tried to move once more. "Great job of saving us, Sailor Moon!" 

Sailor Moon turned towards the voice that held such sarcasm only to have the same angry face from the communicator glare back at her. The Moon warrior rolled her eyes, "you could have warned me, Mars!" 

Sailor Mars was tied up with the same white substance along with Sailor Mercury, who was unconscious, her visor was still upon her face. Sailor Moon searched the rest of the area and found two lumps on the ground also covered with the web, which she figured were the two scouts missing from the scene, Sailor Jupiter and Venus.

"I shouldn't have to warn you! You should know by now, we've been doing this for a year and a half!" Moon sighed harshly at her fiery companion as her arm tried to tug free, but the jerk of the web, distracted her. 

A shadow fell over her body under the light of the moon forcing her to look up in its direction. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a creature that was a large duplication of a spider. It's jaws snapped back and forth above her head; she could do nothing but scream.

A vague sound of laughter could be heard in the background as Zoicite stood floating above the scene; her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her sharp green eyes glowed with malevolence, this was her night to shine. "Kill them! Kill them now!" she screamed down to it.

Before the spider could do as commanded, a red rose pierced the web sending Sailor Moon descending to the ground roughly. "Oof! That's going to leave a mark." As she tried to stand on her shaky legs, which were still numb from the tight hold of the web, she didn't see the spider's advancement nor hear the shout of warning from Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon stood shocked as the spider ran towards her. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the tree and managed to grab her and bring her to safety. He placed her on the ground, but didn't let go and neither did she as she clung to his shirt tightly. 

"You stupid, idiotic, worthless insect! Get them before I kill you instead!" The spider made another leap, but Tux was way ahead as he threw another rose piercing right through the head of the insect leaving it immobile on the ground. The rose, however, kept going as it made its way toward the woman in the general's uniform, slicing the side of her face leaving a trickle a blood on her cheek.

She put a shaky hand on her cheek and brought it down to her eye level. She couldn't believe it until she saw it for herself. When it finally registered that the deep crimson liquid staining her skin was her own, the shock turned into rage.

"My face! No one touches my face! Ever!"

Mask smirked at his enemy, "Not like it makes any difference, the scars of your past transgressions can be seen all over your body."

Zoicite glared her masked foe. "you will pay for that Tuxedo Mask. Until next time." With her hand still pressed against her now swollen face, she made her exit.

Tuxedo Mask looked down at Sailor Moon who hid underneath his cape that was draped over his shoulder; her fingers remained clenching his shirt. "Are you ok?" She looked at him and nodded. "Yea, thanks again."

He shrugged, "anytime." He helped her off the ground, giving her his hand, which she accepted willingly, and made their way over to the others. "Hey, can you two stop dawdling and get me out of this thing!" Sailor Moon flinched inwardly, she really hated when Mars yelled. 

"And they tell me to lower the decibels." She mumbled, but Tuxedo Mask heard it and chuckled giving her a wink before going off to help the fiery scout. She sighed and began to unravel the lump who she assumed was Venus.

******************

"Ms. Tsukino!"

Serena jerked out of her reverie at the sound of the teacher's voice. "Huh?" Her gaze went from the window to the front of the class to land on the very angry and annoyed teacher, who at the moment had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown upon his face.

"The answer, Ms. Tsukino? Since you were so attentive to whatever was outside the window, I assume that you are thinking about the question and since you were nodding your head, I assume that you know the answer." 

He pushed back the thin framed glasses, which were sliding down the bridge of his long skinny nose; his brown eyes never leaving her face. Serena could feel the stares of the other classmates who also wanted to witness, yet, another "Tsukino" downfall; she was so famous for them.

Oh what the hell! She thought before she opened her mouth to speak. "Five," she answered without hesitation, after all, it was basically the same answer she gave to every question she received. 

Snickers traveled around the room quickly. Serena glanced at her short blue-haired fiend and saw her shake her head in disappointment or was it disgrace? She wasn't positive and at the moment could have cared less. She turned her attention back to the teacher who was trying his hardest not to yell.

"That answer might be acceptable if this was Mathematics, but if you weren't so busy day dreaming, Ms. Tsukino, then maybe you would had realized that this is History class."

She inwardly rolled her eyes, she hated when he addressed each student in his classroom by their last name as if this was some training camp and they were all his soldiers. It'll be a cold day in hell before I call him 'Sir' She thought with a smirk.

She already knew what he was going to say; she could tell that by the way his hand stroked through his hair. It settled on the back of his head and scratched. She could see all the girls' eyes going tender with obsession as he did this action; it wasn't a secret that most of the female population in the school had a crush on him and that's including the teachers. I just don't see it

She sighed and spoke clearly, almost amused, "Detention?"

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, "Detention," he confirmed with a nod of his head. She shrugged and with mock apology, smiled before returning back to her thoughts as her eyes glazed over with remembrance of the night before. The teacher could only shake his head in submission and continued to teach the rest of the lesson; the students never seeing the smile that crossed his face.

In actuality, Serena didn't mind detentions; in fact, she appreciated the hour and a half of complete silence everyday after school. She was beginning to purposely come late to school each morning or space out in class, just so she could have those precious moments to herself. While, at the same time, still follow the teacher; she wasn't as dumb as everyone assumed, in fact, she wasn't dumb at all.

It's just that she couldn't think clearly with the scouts around, they were a distraction to her concentration; besides, they would fall flat on their faces if they knew she was even capable to think, that's if they didn't laugh in her face first. She could definitely see Raye's reaction to that.

Serena frowned openly. Last nights events still lingered in her mind, Raye's words echoed in their depths, those words filled with so much menace and jealousy. 

(Flashback)

"Who do you think you're fooling, Serena?" Raye stood with her hands on her hips, her violet eyes glared daggers at the blonde. Serena stared in confusion; she hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "Huh?" 

"Your 'helpless' act. You just can't wait to have Darien come to your rescue, can you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Serena's brows crinkled in trying to decipher her friend's accusation.

"I'm talking about the fact that you can't get through one battle without having Tuxedo Mask rescue you. You're not over him are you!?"

Serena's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe that her supposed friend was accusing her of trying to get with Darien behind her back. "Excuse me?"

"You just can't get over the fact that he's with me and not you! Just because you're the princess, doesn't mean that you get everything! He might have been with Serenity in the past, but he's not with you now, so just accept it!" Raye gave one last glare and walked away, grabbing Darien, who gave Serena an apologetic look.

She watched them walk away. She shook her head, "unbelievable!"

(End of Flashback)

Serena sighed at her desk. She couldn't believe that Raye would accuse her of trying to steal her boyfriend. Like I'd ever stoop that low! she rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly.

Outwardly, she was laughing; inwardly, she was fuming. Raye had a lot of nerve. Ever since they found out that Serena was actually the lost princess, Serenity, that they had been searching for, the raven-haired scout had been insecure since it was revealed to them that Serenity had been betrothed to Endymion, which was Darien, her present boyfriend.

Serena, honestly, couldn't see herself with him. Everyday the two would fuss and fight, even though it was all playful; still, how could Raye even think that she would even try anything with him? Sure, he was cute. He had girls falling at his feet every time he'd brush away those midnight strands that constantly fell in his face, and he could get any girl to do anything he wanted with just a look with those cerulean blue eyes of his.

But, Serena didn't get that feeling when he came around. It was more like contentment; what could she say, she just wasn't into blue. They both thought that it was unfair to not only Raye, but also both of them if they started dating just because her dead mother told them it was meant to be. So they decided to stay friends, even though the queen wasn't happy. I still think she was keeping something from me 

But Raye is still at the point of distrust, and it puzzled her that Darien was still with her. Maybe he did love her. Love or no love, I would have left her already. That would teach her a lesson about her bitchy attitude Serena snickered. 

She couldn't figure out how they were friends and how she remained friends with the others. Would the five have become friends if the whole negaverse thing ever happened? She shrugged. It really didn't matter, the point is that they still had to fight together, but she didn't know how long she could last. She'll probably end up blowing up soon; her tolerance level was below borderline.

The sound of the bell brought her out of deep thoughts. All the students rushed out of the room leaving the blonde alone. She collected her things and made her way to the door; before she could walk out, the teacher's voice stopped her advance. 

"Three o'clock, Ms. Tsukino. Don't forget."

"Do I ever?" She smirked.

She turned again to leave, "Oh, Ms. Tsukino! Nice work on your paper." He said handing her typed term paper, which had an A, marked in red at the top, right hand corner. Her smile grew wider as she looked at the grade; all her hard work paid off.

"Keep it up and I just might have you admitted in the National Honor Society, of course, it'll be just between you and me." He grinned. "It better be." She said

"Have a good weekend. . . Serena." She wished him the same and left for her next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena walked down the sidewalk slowly, her head hung low and her gaze never left the ground. It was now 4:15, detention had let out fifteen minutes ago and she was supposed to meet the scouts at the arcade and then go back to the Temple for their daily meetings. The very boring meetings, which basically consisted of placing the blame for whatever went wrong during a battle on who else, but Serena Tsukino.

This was why, in her view, it was boring. It was a constant routine within the meetings. She came to the two paths that led to two locations, in one direction was her house and in the other was the arcade. should I, for once, be early or go home and waste time on purpose? 

She shrugged and headed in the direction of the arcade. All she knew was that she was craving for a chocolate milkshake make that a large one! She was too busy thinking about what she wanted that she didn't see the figure, who also wasn't paying attention, walking towards her.

The two bodies collided hard, sending her tumbling to the ground, but he grabbed her before she could fall. "Hey meatball head, still falling for me, I see." She looked into his blue eyes and frowned rolling her eyes, "honestly, I stopped wearing that hairstyle months ago."

"Once a meatball head, always a meatball head," he said winking as he followed her through the doors of the Crown Arcade. She sat at a booth wordlessly never realizing Darien's presence from across the table, who was looking at her in confusion. "You do realize that the meeting doesn't start until 4:30, right?" she nodded, "yea"

He continues to stare at her in silence, "so, why are you here?"

"I didn't feel like going home." He nodded. At that moment her gaze fell on him and her eyes narrowed, "While we're on the subject," she said. "Why are you here early? Don't you have something to do? Oh, wait! I forgot, you don't have a life." He glared at her in mock anger.

"Me? Your life _is_ the arcade." She snorted in offense, "on the contrary, Mr. Chiba. It's filled with detentions, annoying little brothers and huge, slimy creatures." He chuckled knowing exactly what she meant when it came to the huge creatures, considering the jobs of their alter egos.

They've gone through two generals, Jedite, who they assumed was dead, Nephlyte, who was killed by Zoicite, which was the general they fought now. She had dangerous looks and charm, and completely despised Tuxedo Mask; all in all, it's been a very busy year. Actually, they've been fighting this evil for over a year and there was no telling how many generals the Dark Kingdom had and they were only on the third.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Serena and Darien looked up to see Andrew standing with his apron around his waist and a pad in his hand; his green eyes sparkled with the usual merriment. "Good," they both answered simultaneously. "The usual?" they both nodded and he walked away to get the chocolate shake and black coffee.

Darien cleared his throat, "look Serena, I want to apologize about last night, it…."

Serena shook her head, "don't worry about it. Besides, she should be apologizing, not you." At this time Andrew had come back with their orders and placed them on the table. Darien stared into the dark depths of the mug.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, it's like she doesn't trust me."

"It's not that she doesn't trust you, it's just that she doesn't trust any girl within a mile radius. It has nothing to do with you." Once again, silence settled on them as they both took sips from their drinks. "Do you love her?" Serena asked suddenly.

He looked up at her startled, "love her?"

"Yea, L-O-V-E, love." He slumped down in his chair thinking about the question in his head. It was a while before he spoke, "I don't know."

"Well what _do_ you know?" she asked. "I know I have deep passion for her. I mean, I like being with her, I think about her most of the time, but we're not in that stage of love yet." He answered honestly.

Serena bit her lip nervously, "Um, have you two…? You know." He raised a dark brow, "You're definitely a virgin. You can't even say the word," he grinned. She glared at him form across the table, he was teasing her and she hated when he did that. "I can say it, I just choose not to!"

"Riiiiggght." He said. He sighed as if contemplating whether or not he was going to answer; he licked his lips and spoke. "No, Raye and I have not had sex."

"That's probably why she's insecure, she knows that you've had experiences." He nodded, "and the fact that you and I have a history," he added. "Correction, Serenity and Endymion have a history, you and I don't."

"True." He said nodding his head.

When they were sure that their personal conversation was over, Darien pulled out his physics text book and began reading, his eyes sparkling with interest. Serena frowned openly and rolled her eyes. He calls reading a physics book for fun a life? I don't think so

She laid her head in her arms, which were folded on the table, paying no heed to what was going on around her. The doors to the arcade slid open revealing a group of laughing girls all the age 16. "It's not funny!" The blonde yelled. "I should've gotten a better grade than what that prick gave me!"

"Mina, did you ask him about it?" Ami's solemn voice asked, which received a blank look from the blonde. "Ask?" Raye rolled her violet eyes and sat down next to Darien a peck on his cheek; he turned and gave her a small smile. Serena glanced at the couple and found Raye staring at her sternly, she redirected her gaze to Mina, who was sitting next to her, still complaining.

She slapped her term paper on the table, Serena's eyes widened a bit when they landed on the 'D' at the top right corner. "I worked really hard on this thing!" she huffed, "I was up for hours doing it."

Lita twirled a strand from her ponytail in her fingers and gave Mina an bewildered look, "Mina, he gave us two weeks to do it!" 

"And besides," Amy said trying to catch a peek at Darien's book. He saw and handed it to her; flipping to a page of her liking she answered, "we were supposed to explain a historical event that we're learning about in class using research, facts and dates."

"I did!" Raye raised a doubtful brow, "Mina, you used the Roswell Alien Crash site! Just be glad you didn't get an F." Mina pouted, leaning back; she folded her arms across her chest, "well, it's history." Everyone at the table shook their heads at her and they call me ditzy Serena thought as she remembered the grade that she received on her own paper.

Lita realized Serena and her own eyes widened, "Serena? Is that you?" Serena looked at her, "No, it's Barney the purple dinosaur." Darien chuckled silently and shook his head. "You're on time!" Lita said, clapping. "For once," Raye scoffed getting a glare from Serena.

"Come to think of it, you two looked very comfortable. What exactly were you talking about?" Raye said, her eyes never leaving Serena. "Raye…" Darien warned. "What? I just want know!" Serena shook her head and nudged Mina out of the booth. 

"Where are you going, the meeting hasn't even started yet." Mina asked. "I'll take a rain check, fill me in later." With that she was gone from the arcade and out the view from the confused eyes of the scouts. "What was that all about?" Lita asked Raye, who just shrugged and pretended nothing had happened. All Darien could do is sigh and shake his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena wandered aimlessly around the park, it had been an hour and half sine she had left the arcade. She really didn't mean to get as upset as she did, usually Raye's remarks didn't bother her so much, but this was different, that was a direct blame and assumption.

She sighed and looked up at the park lights lit up the path she walked on, she hadn't realized it had gotten so dark. She should be heading home, but she just wasn't in the mood knowing that the black cat that slept in her room would be there.

She sometimes wished for Luna to go stay with Mina and Artemis, Mina needed more advisory than she ever would. She laid on the grass and stared up at the stars; she wondered what it would had been like to live up there. She had her some memories, but not enough to go with. Als he knew was that there was something missing from what her mother had told her.

There were these gaps in her memories that she couldn't figure out, it was like her mind wouldn't let her. She sighed and closed her eyes, when they opened she could no longer see the bright stars of the night sky, but red glaring eyes.

She jumped back away from the creature that looked at her hungrily as it licked its lips. It resembled a wolf, a very large wolf, as its sharp fangs were exposed, ready to chomp on her flesh. Before she could reach for broach it pounced on her.

It stood on top of her body, crushing her ribs and squeezing the air out her body, making it hard for her to breathe. The broach had been knocked out of her hand and laid exposed on the pavement. Its claws left thin deep cuts on her arms, legs and chest areas; she wanted to scream out from the pain, but she couldn't find her voice. 

She closed her eyes as its mouth lowered to her face, she could feel it's hot breath on her face; she knew she was going to die. A figure stood to the side with a smirk on his face. His white, almost silver, hair, flowed down his back, his eyes were apathetic as he watched the scene.

Serena's body temperature went up suddenly, a warmth she recognized, but couldn't quite place. Her fingers tingled then her whole body until it erupted into a blinding light as her crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The creature stood back shocked.

She sat up and stared at it with glowing blue eyes which shown with tranquility, it could only blink before it was completely engulfed by the light. It burned and scorched its skin and fur sending it into a howling frenzy until it was nothing but ash.

The figure stared with wide eyes; those silver eyes of his flashed with an emotion that had been locked away for centuries; all he wanted was to touch her. 

Serena staggered as she rose from the ground, which was covered with her blood, the crimson liquid dripped from her wounds and ripped clothes. I can't feel my body she thought as she fell forward into the arms of an unknown person. 

She stared up into his silver eyes; they were so familiar, yet not. She wasn't at all surprised to see him wearing the general's uniform that his other partners wore before him. She couldn't fight back; she didn't want to. 

"Just kill me and get it over with." She whispered. She could see remorse as he looked at her in silence, then they closed never expecting to see another day. The general pushed back a few blonde strands that fell in her face, caressing her cheek he whispered, "Serenity." And then he was gone still cradling the blonde angel in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Malachite, I can't wait until we finally defeat those brats." Zoicite said as she placed her head on her lover's knee. His hand came out and caressed her hair as if she was a child and he the father. Her cheek was covered with a white cloth where the cut was.

"He will pay for what he did to my face! My flawless face!" He remained quiet, just listening to her chatter but not quite taking it in, just listening.

"And you and I can live together in peace while they suffer in our dungeons, right Malachite?" He nodded absently.

"Yes Zoicite, together in peace." He smiled vaguely.

His mind strayed to the beautiful blonde who slept peacefully in his chambers. "Yes, together at last."

***************************************************************************************

I'm done! How was it? Tell me! R&R ^_~ next is chapter 2 


	2. chapter 2 curiosity

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I was so surprised! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I needed to get a chapter of KOTU out since I had somewhat neglected it. So here it is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Curiosity

__

His large but soft hands caressed the skin, from the wrists they moved up her arms and rested on her cheeks. The skin underneath both smooth and flawless as his thumbs wiped away the tears that fell down her face. Her head was down and her eyes were closed, it seemed to him that she was avoiding his eyes on purpose.

Her hands moved up and gripped his wrists as she tried to calm herself; she was, at the moment, embarrassed, which was something that she had never experienced before. She wasn't one to let human emotions take over her train of thought; they were weaknesses and the one of the main problems in society. 

She wanted no part of it and yet, this man in front of her knew what buttons to push; her feelings had betrayed her. She was so close to the edge and almost fell a couple of times, but every time she had managed to catch herself. She refused to fall, she couldn't afford to fall, is what she kept telling herself.

That was until she saw him with her. Out of all the women in the kingdom, he chose the one that kept her on her toes, her competition. He denied any contact with her except for the kiss she gave him, but just the thought of her touching him, made her boil with jealousy. Out of all the men, that jezebel had to choose him.

She could see her foot slip and her shoe fall into oblivion as she looked over that edge and into the black hole of her life. It was bad enough he was seeing her cry, but now he knew that she was crying over him, of all people, the tears were for him. 

He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head so she could face him. Her eyes still remained closed, which aggravated him because he needed to see her sapphire eyes to know the truth. She sighed and made a silent vow before she opened her eyes to meet the silver ones of her lover.

She could see a new light in them; an emotion that they both promised wouldn't run their lives, especially since they lived in two different worlds. But she saw it and she could do nothing but relent. She fell and this time, she didn't try to reach for the ledge.
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Serena woke with a panic. The dream was intense, too intense. 

She could feel everything as if she was really there and that scene was actually taking place; it sent shivers up her spine, especially since she could still feel his hands on her skin, leaving that heated impression. 

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and yawned. She looked over at her alarm clock, which read 2:35 am. Her eyes began to close slowly until they opened suddenly, as they looked around the room in complete confusion. "How did I….?" At that moment she realized that she had no memory of how she got home that night.

She remembered the arcade after school, Raye's jealous accusation and walking through the park, but after that, everything was a blur. Her legs fell over the side of the bed as she tried to recall the events that occurred after the park. She shook her head when nothing came up and walked into the hallway toward the bathroom.

She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Flashes of the battle entered her mind, red glaring eyes and sharp fangs painted with drool and remnants of past victims. She gasped when they were replaced with cold silver eyes that soon changed to reveal an emotion that she had never experienced.

Serena jumped back and put her hand up to calm her beating chest; she was having a hard time catching her breath. "What's wrong with me?" 

After her breaths became more labored she walked back to the mirror and just stared at her reflection. She wanted to see if the images would start again, she needed to know if she was beginning to hallucinate, but nothing happened. Before she turned to walk to her bedroom, something caught her attention.

She pulled her shirt collar down to see four, faint jagged scars that seemed to be healing. She touched them and winced as the soreness took over, she could feel it on her arms also. When she blinked the scars were gone.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I need sleep."

She closed her door behind her and climbed back into bed. She never noticed the presence across the room. He sat in her cushioned chair with his legs crossed and stared at the blonde with a desire that every girl wished they saw in the eyes of her love.

He gripped the armchairs to stop himself from reaching out and touching her. It was bad enough he had to bring her back home, she would had been discovered sooner or later if she had stayed in the nega-verse with him. Nothing would happen to him, of course, but she would be tortured and then killed.

He didn't want to lose her especially since he thought he would never see her again; he wanted time with her, if she would allow him to get close. It wasn't impossible; he could and most definitely would. 

With one last glance, he blinked in and out of transparency and then was gone.

Serena sat up and squinted into the darkness. She leaned over and turned on the lamp to get a better look, for some reason she felt like she was being watched, it sent chills up her spine, but strangely it wasn't from fear, more like excitement.

When she couldn't see anything she turned off the light and fell into a soundless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Serena!" Serena turned away from the window a to see her friend come toward her. "Hey Molly." 

The auburn-haired teen looked at her with concern, "hey girl, you feelin' all right?" she asked, her New York accent could be heard loud and clear. Serena nodded and sighed, "yea, why?" Molly shrugged, "Oh, I don't now, maybe it's the first time you're here on time. You sick?" She put her hand on Serena's forehead.

Serena slapped her hand away and Molly shrugged, "must be something you ate." Serena turned back to the window as if her friend wasn't there. She eventually snapped out of it and smiled, "So, how was it last night?" 

Molly looked around making sure no one was close enough to listen. She leaned over and whispered her answer. "It happened."

Serena's eyes grew wide, "are you serious?" Molly nodded and giggled, covering her mouth with her hands, she was acting like such a schoolgirl. When Serena got over her shock she looked at her friend. "Wait, you and Melvin, actually……"

"Uh huh." 

"You and Melvin?" she asked skeptically.

"What? You can't picture us doing something like that?" she said, slightly offended.

Serena shook her head, "first of all, I don't want to picture you two doing something like that. Second, I'm just surprised that's all. I mean you were the one who was going to wait for marriage. How do you just change your mind like that?" 

Molly sighed, "well love can do that to you, Serena. But you've never been in love and probably never will be, so you don't know how it feels; there fore you can't judge me!" With that said Molly walked to her seat across the classroom and waited for the bell to ring.

Serena stared at her friend's back as she walked to her seat. She rolled her eyes and continued to stare out of the window. Did she just insult me? She honestly didn't see what the fuss was about, all she was trying to do was look out for her childhood friend and she gets her head bit off.

Were her panties twisted the wrong way or something? Maybe Melvin can untwist them for her

She smirked at the thought then shook her head, she just didn't see what the big deal was; did sex really change everything? Serena shrugged, the concept was becoming widespread in her school and she felt that she was the only one left basking in the glow of the sun on the Virgin Islands.

Love. Who needed it! All it did was cause jealousy, confusion and a whole new set of problems next to the ones that you already had, and Serena had enough. All she had to do was look at Raye and Darien, who hadn't yet reached that stage, but was already having relationship dilemmas, in which she kept getting caught in the middle.

"I wish I could just hide away in my own little world, away from everything, everyone and most importantly, away from my duties." 

When the bell rang, Serena snapped out of her reverie. As she was about to turn and walk to her seat something caught her eye. She squinted through the window below to see a man standing in the middle of the courtyard; he seemed to be looking up at the building. At that moment, Serena realized that he was looking at her.

She stared back at him, he stood in his general's uniform, his white hair feel over his shoulders and his face was expressionless, almost stone, as he stared back at her. She gasped when their eyes clashed. Silver

There was only one place she had seen those eyes and it made her think back to the dream she had just that morning. Those orbs radiated an impression so familiar, yet out of her reach. His face might've been depleted of any feeling, but his eyes were like windows to his soul; she could see the passion.

Serena's breaths were now coming out in short quick gasps and her heart was pounding; she needed to talk to him, the reason wasn't yet established, but she knew she just had to talk to him. 

"Serena, please take your seat, for attendance." The teacher called her name several times more and received no reply, only silence as the class gave questioning stares to the student's behavior. It wasn't a surprise since she was known for her school antics, but she was acting stranger than usual.

The teacher called for Serena once more and could only stare in shock as the blonde ran out of the classroom and down the hallway to the stairs.

Serena threw open the doors that led to the courtyard and could only give a disconcerted sigh when she realized no one was there. She twirled in circles trying to figure out which way he went, but the only thing she received was nausea. 

"Ok, I know he was here." It was then that she realized a brick wall that was covered with vines of flowers, something that could prevent outside intrusion surrounded the whole courtyard. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

The warm feeling that had swept over her body was now gone and with that, her memory. "Who exactly am I looking for anyway? I didn't even know the guy." So why was I chasing after him? 

Deep inside she knew what she wanted from him, her heart knew but her mind just couldn't comprehend. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Serena looks at the double doors in front of her and frowned. The scouts were having another scout meeting, probably to pick up on where they left off the day before. Her frown deepened, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Raye, and Darien was probably sitting at the booth with them. Oh what fun

Before she walked through the doors, she wondered why they always chose the arcade to meet. They would all probably fall out of their chairs if they knew she was actually annoyed with the place, she might even be hit with a plate to knock some sense back into her. Hopefully, they'll hit me hard enough and knock me into a coma

She smiled at the thought and made her way to the booth where the four girls and one guy sat. Lita looks up and sees Serena heading their way. "Hey, where were you? You're like an hour late." Serena sits down and gives her a knowing look. Who ever said that there are no dumb questions must have been the first to ask one

Amy clears her throat; without looking up from her book, she answers. "She had detention." Raye groans, "well, there's no surprise in that! What did you do, Meatball Head? Fall asleep again?"

Serena gives her a sharp glare and raises a brow as she flips her blonde hair behind her shoulder, which was bound in a braid and reached the middle of her back, just slightly shorter than Mina's. Her gaze moves down to the table as she tries to keep herself from lunging across the table and ringing Raye's neck until her face turned blue. (AN: creates quite a picture huh? lol

"She ran out of the class in the middle of homeroom." Amy said. Serena could feel the questioning and amused gazes from her friends and shrugged, "I needed fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Lita asks in confusion. Mina throws a French fry in her mouth, "why didn't you just stick your head out of the window?" Serena shrugs again in reply, "I don't sit next to the window."

Darien stares at her suspiciously, their eyes meet and she could see the doubt in the cerulean debts. He knew that she wasn't exactly telling the truth, for some reason he could always tell when she was lying; she just couldn't lie to him. 

The chatter eventually switches from her onto another subject, more like scout business. 

She heard something about a wolf running loose last night and she became more interested. "Wolf?" Amy nods, "Yes, which is highly unlikely considering that they like the seclusion of the trees."

Mina licks her fingers, "I heard from this girl in class, you know the one who made out with her boyfriend on the teacher's desk? I still can't believe she did that, I was like…." 

"Mina, get to the point please." Raye said.

"Oh, right. Well she said that the wolf was like 7 ft. tall with red eyes and sharp fangs." 

Lita rolls her eyes, "like she even saw it." Mina takes a sip of her soda. "She said that she heard from a friend who knew someone who saw it." Amy looks at Mina from behind the book and shakes her head in disbelief, Mina could be such a ditz sometimes, but she was a great fighter, which persuaded them not to kick her in the head.

Darien looks over at Serena who had a glazed look in her eyes. Her breathing was fast and she had a hand on her resting on her chest right below the collarbone. 

Serena clenched her school blouse, there was no way that flashback was real, there was no way the scars she saw were real, there was no way she could've fought a youma and almost died in the process. (AN: I know that I'm using the NA names, but I think the word 'youma' sounds better) 

That was until that guy…..that general…those silver eyes

Her mind was jumbled with so many thoughts; she just couldn't get them straight. Darien could see the emotions playing on her face, confusion, realization, fear and he could have sworn he saw something akin to love, but he knew that couldn't be possible. 

Serena licks her lips and looks around for Andrew; she really needed to get all of this off her mind and the best way to do that would be with a sundae smothered in chocolate syrup. Her gaze swept passed the entrance and paused, something caught her attention and she was praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

She could feel the energy and it was most directly pointed at her; it heated her senses and she grew red from the invisible connection.

She eventually moved her eyes back to the glass doors where they clashed with a pair of cold silver ones. Her eyes grew wide and she almost choked when he smiled, a small smirk, really but she knew it was made to be genuine not to insult her.

He stood across the street on the sidewalk in civilian clothes instead of the uniform she saw him in earlier with his hands in his pockets as he stared at her position in the arcade. His hair was now pulled over one shoulder and his face emotionless.

When her eyes began to burn from the lack of moisture, she blinked and he was gone. She jumped out of the booth and headed to the doors without even realizing what she was doing; here she was chasing a man that she didn't even know.

She just kept telling herself during the jog down the street that she was doing it for the sake of the scouts, he was the enemy, therefore, she was only trying to find information about the nega-verse and that was all. Of course it was more to her false excuse.

Back at the arcade the scouts and Darien look at the doors in complete confusion. "There she goes again." Amy says. Mina pushes her empty plate away from her and stands up, "I wonder what's wrong with her, I'm going to talk to her."

Before she could walk away from the table, Darien stands and grabs her wrist. "No, let me." Immediately Raye stands and leans on the table, "but what about the meeting!" she says trying to keep him from leaving.

He pushes the doors open and waves his hand absently, "I'll call you later." And then he was gone.

Raye sits down with a huff; "there he goes running after her again." The other three girls just looked at her and then gave each other knowing looks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena ran three blocks before she stopped to catch her breath. He was always disappearing which was beginning to frustrate her and this time she knew he was there, she knew she wasn't hallucinating. Now all she had to do was find him to prove it.

She looked over the area one more time before she gave up and turned to go back to the arcade and give the scouts some weak excuse for her behavior. She turned to run into a chest, a very hard and familiar chest. 

She frowns and looks at him, "Darien, how the hell do you always manage to do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Find me." He lifted a brow, "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to with the fact that I've been protecting you for over a year now and where you are is a necessity to know." Serena frowned at his sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not in danger, so you can leave now." 

"Not until I find out what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a knowing look, "don't even try to lie, cuz' you can't lie to save your life." She sighed, "I had a dream last night, okay!" she almost screamed in annoyance knowing he wouldn't let it go.

He looked at her concerned, "a nightmare?"

She snorted, "far from it." His brows furrowed, "then what was it about?"

She licked her lips and, at first, said nothing. Darien was about to persuade her to tell but her voice stopped his advance. "There was this guy with this really intense gaze that was directed at me the whole time, it was filled with this warmth that was so familiar. I was crying and something tells me he was the cause for it.

For some reason I refused to look at him, but I did eventually. His eyes, they were the most beautiful color I had ever seen; they looked at me like I was the only person on the planet."

Serena closed her eyes to marvel at the memory. "It was so real, I felt like I was right there and felt everything; it just didn't seem like a dream, but more like a….."

"Memory?" Serena opened her eyes and looked at Darien, black locks fell into his face as his head leaned to the side trying to understand what she was saying. She nodded.

He shook his head, "it couldn't have been a memory, we got them back when we met Queen Selenity, I mean I do have to admit there are gaps but something like having another love is way beyond impossible." 

"How do you know that? She could've left something out!" He shook his head, "why would she do that?" Serena shrugged and crossed her arms, "I don't know, ask her!"

Silence settled on the arguing couple as they both went over their conversation in their heads. Darien cleared his throat, "Ok, now that I think about it, there seemed to be something she was leaving out when she gave us back our memories, but she wouldn't leave something like THAT out."

She gave a little laugh and rubbed the side of her head, "you know, I would believe you, but I've seen some things that have convinced me not to."

"Like what?"

"You know that youma that the scouts were talking about? I saw it." Darien raised a brow that told her to continue.

"It was after I had left the arcade yesterday. All I know is that I woke up in my bed this morning with no recollection of what I did during that time. So I walked into the bathroom, you know, to try and wake myself up and I got these flashes of the battle.

Darien, I had the scars from that battle, I faced that youma; I almost died from that youma. And yet, here I am alive and well and no clue on how."

Darien shook his head in disbelief, "if you were in trouble, I would've felt it so it couldn't have happened."

"Well it did."

"Let me see the scars."

"They're not there anymore and don't ask me how because I don't know!" She said, she could see the question about to emerge from his mouth; she was just getting too frustrated with him because he didn't believe her. 

His eyes wandered over the area trying to collect his thoughts, "I don't know what to say, Serena. It just seems too far fetched."

She rolled her eyes and started walking away from him, "where are you going?"

"Away from you! Do me a favor and stay away this time!" He watched her jog around the side of the building. His hand swept through his midnight hair and scratched the back of his head, he just didn't understand what she was so mad about. "It's not like she'd believe me if I came up and told her a story like that."

He shook his head and started walking back to the arcade three blocks away. He made a note not to bring this up to the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena made her way into the park and to her favorite bench. Whenever she needed to think she always ended up there, at night and underneath the stars and most importantly, the moon. She sat down and lifted her head to the moonlight that shown on her body and closed her eyes.

She didn't tell Darien the whole story; she didn't mention the fact that she might have a stalker, who is a nega-verse general. All she wanted was to find the truth and she knew she wouldn't be able to if Darien knew what was going on, but she knew that the general had the answers. At least she got Darien off her back for awhile since he thinks she's only having dreams.

She breathed in deeply and without realizing it, spoke a name that hadn't left her lips in centuries. "Malachite."

The wind began to blow around her, picking up fallen leaves and loose strands of grass. All unnoticed by her until she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Her eyes opened but she didn't turn around to see who it was. "Darien, I told you to leave me alone."

"I don't know who this Darien is, but leaving you alone is something that I just can't do."

Serena jumped off the bench and swung around to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes widened as soon as they landed on the white-haired general with the silver eyes; the same one who had been following her all day. He was back in the general's uniform and he had a smirk on his face.

Her breathing became erratic as she felt that warmth invade her body again. She just couldn't think straight when he was around. "Why…." Her vice cracked and she cleared her throat to try again, this time with more force. "Why are you here!?"

"Because you called for me." She looked at him strangely, "No, I didn't."

"You did say, Malachite, did you not?" he said walking closer. She stepped backwards to avoid him. "I-I-I…" She didn't know how to respond, she remembered saying it, but it didn't register in her brain that it was an actual name, it just came form her lips. But how did I know his name?

He continued to step toward her as she moved backward. She frowned when her back hit the trunk of one of the trees. Both of his arms came out and touched the tree, trapping her within his hold. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to run from him. His eyes were hypnotic and kept her planted in one spot.

"You haven't changed much, Serenity. You're younger, but you still hold that fire within your eyes." Serena snapped out of it, "I don't know what you're talking about, I have never met you." He smirked again. 

"I see, you don't have all your memories back yet." He said more as a statement than a question. Serena gulped as his hand came up and touched her face; she closed her eyes at the feeling. She couldn't explain it, but it was something that she had felt before, she was sure of it now.

"I do have my memories back." For some reason that got his attention and he sent a glare at the bark behind her shoulder. "Even now, she still tries to keep us apart." Serena stared at his expression, it was that that had convinced her he knew all the answers and she wanted them.

"Who are you?" He turned his gaze back on her, "You know me very well, Serenity."

"So you do work for the nega-verse then?" He gave her an evil smile, the dark energy was coming back. "I do, but you're not afraid of me, are you?" She lifted her brows, he was right, she wasn't scared of him at all and yet, he was her enemy. All she could do was shake her head, "no."

He moved away from her and Serena began to panic, "wait! I want information, and I want it know!" he stopped suddenly, and in a flash he had her against the tree again, "you can have it, but only on my time." 

She didn't like the way he said that, his whisper made it sound like something else, something intimate. She raised her head high and pointed up her nose in confidence, "then I don't want it."

He grinned and without warning, leaned in and kissed her. She stared at him with wide eyes, but eventually began to respond as she opened her mouth to give him full access. His tongue explored her mouth with expertise and she could only whimper in return. When he finally pulled back, she was out of breath and her lips were tingling.

He licked his lips and smirked, "oh, you will want it and you will ask, and when you do, I will be there to show rather than tell you." 

He gave her a peck on her lips as his hand grazed her thigh before he was gone, fading in and out of transparency.

*************************************

I'm done with this chapter finally! So how was it? Review, review, review, I love them so keep them coming. Just incase anyone is wondering, I'm not a fan of sailor mars, but she won't be completed bashed in this fic, just messed with a little; she'll learn her lesson in the end. ^_~


	3. chapter 3 her decision

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know that it would take so long for me to get this chapter out. I had a lack of inspiration and well I had nothing to write, and the fact that I was in a Harry Potter mode for the past month and a half had something to do with it too, but whatever. I did read some really good fics, so if you're a fan, send me an e-mail.

I got two very good questions from the last chapter. _One, why is it called China love when this is a Japanese based fic? _Well, the answer is that this fic is based on a song called (yes, you guessed it!), China Love by Janet Jackson. The words explain this fic so well, go look them up cuz' I'm not in the mood to type them or just e-mail me. _Two, if the queen is against Serena/Malachite then why hasn't she tried to breakup Darien/Raye?_ Simple answer seeing that it will be explained in future chapters, so you will just have to wait it out. Sorry! Moving along…..

Disclaimer applies as before 

Chapter 3- Her Decision

Teeth scrape and gnaw off the rest of the polish that covered the manicured nails. Same hue as the gloss covered lips, Bashful, a soft pink that just happened to be her favorite color. There was a variety of different shades that made up her room, but every pattern she decorated with contained that one special color. 

She didn't exactly know why she was so attracted to it considering that it was traditionally a "girl-ish" color, but she's always looked more appealing in it than in any other shade. 

Her leg bounced over the edge of the bed as her eyes wandered around her room trying so difficultly to keep her mind from drifting to the one person she didn't want to think about; but she knew it was hopeless considering that there was no scout meeting, she had no homework to accomplish, no tests to study for and there wasn't a damn thing on television. 

She had no distraction; therefore, no choice. 

It happened three days ago! So why couldn't she get the echoes to stop? Those words, how they bounced from one side of her brain to the next like standing in The Grand Canyon and screaming at the top of her lungs then listening as the great crimson ravine carried the message miles away from where she stood. It frustrated the hell out of her, frustrated her because he got underneath her skin without resistance. 

__

"You haven't changed much, Serenity. You're younger, but you still hold that fire within your eyes." Serena snapped out of it, "I don't know what you're talking about, I have never met you." 

He smirked again.

"I see, you don't have all your memories back yet." He said more as a statement than a question. Serena gulped as his hand came up and touched her face; she closed her eyes at the feeling. She couldn't explain it, but it was something that she had felt before, she was sure of it now.

"I do have my memories back." For some reason that got his attention and he sent a glare at the bark behind her shoulder. "Even now, she still tries to keep us apart." Serena stared at his expression, it was that that had convinced her he knew all the answers and she wanted them.

"Who are you?" 

He turned his gaze back on her, "You know me very well, Serenity."

"So you do work for the nega-verse then?" 

He gave her an evil smile, the dark energy was coming back. "I do, but you're not afraid of me, are you?" 

She lifted her brows, he was right, she wasn't scared of him at all and yet, he was her enemy. All she could do was shake her head, 

"No."

She hated him for getting so close, for having his breath brush her right cheek, for him kissing her the way he did, but most of all, she hated herself for allowing his actions and then being turned on by his proposition that clearly showed his true intentions, in other words, he didn't want to fight her, he wanted to fuck her. 

__

He moved away from her and Serena began to panic, "wait! I want information, and I want it now!" he stopped suddenly, and in a flash he had her against the tree again, 

"you can have it, but only on my time." 

She didn't like the way he said that, his whisper made it sound like something else, something intimate. She raised her head high and pointed up her nose in confidence, "then I don't want it."

He grinned and without warning, leaned in and kissed her. She stared at him with wide eyes, but eventually began to respond as she opened her mouth to give him full access. His tongue explored her mouth with expertise and she could only whimper in return. When he finally pulled back, she was out of breath and her lips were tingling.

He licked his lips and smirked, "oh, you will want it and you will ask, and when you do, I will be there to show rather than tell you."

The chills still ran up and down her spine followed by the tingles that circulated throughout her whole body. Most of the trembling came from her lips where he forced his upon hers. She could see her reflection frown at her from the mirror, but was it because she was disgusted or was it because she found it exciting? That question scared her given that she didn't know the answer.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Come on, Serena. You can't be serious, he's your enemy and that's all he should be. He could be playing mind games by using those addicting lips as his weapon. You can't let him win, you can't submit

She rolled her eyes. So easy to say, but so damn hard to actually do.

All she needed was some sort of sign that would make up her confused mind, something that told her that thinking about it was just as worse as actually acting on it. She needed something that would transform her back to the person she used to be, just one freakin' symbol.

But, when she opened her eyes, nothing had changed, her room was still pink, there still wasn't a scout meeting, she still had no homework, still had no tests to study for, there was still nothing on television…… and Malachite was still the only thing on her mind.

The only detail she hadn't realized was the fact that she had made a meal out of her nails. Too bad it didn't count, or did she just ignore it and refuse to see it as the one thing she needed? A symbol

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Serena dragged herself down the stairs and into the kitchen where her family resided. Her mother was at the stove, spatula in hand as the breakfast sizzled in the frying pan creating an appetizing aroma to circulate the room. 

When she hit the main level and walked into the kitchen all eyes landed on her position, all holding the same expression akin to shock and disbelief. Serena paused a bit before pulling out a chair and making her self comfortable.

She was so busy putting food on one of the plates that she didn't see her brother, Sammy, walk around to stand next to her. It wasn't until he put his hand up to her head did she realize he was there. 

She slapped his hand away from her head with a quick thrust of her hand.

"What?"

"Are you sick?" he said narrowing his eyes. 

She frowned openly, "No, why?"

The fourteen year old lifted both his brows, giving her a look that screamed _like you don't know_?

Serena quizzically looked from her brother to her parents who were all giving her the same look. Her gaze fell back on her father when he cleared his throat.

"Well, it takes a lot to get you out of bed on time."

Sammy frowned and looked down at her. "Damn, did hell freeze over?"

"Samuel!" 

The boy shrank back at the sound of his mother's angry voice. "What? I was just wondering."

Illene shook her head at her son's filthy mouth. Where did she go wrong? 

"I better not _ever_ hear that word come out of your mouth again. Understand?"

Serena almost laughed aloud at the expression on her brother's face. She really felt bad considering that most of the colorful words that he knew, nine out of ten, had come from her own mouth. But, from the scowl on her mother's face, she wasn't about to say that.

Serena took a bite out of her toast before answering the anxious questions. 

"I accidentally set my alarm clock last night." she yelled behind her shoulder grabbing a napkin, another piece of toast and walking out of the kitchen to the front door never once turning around to see the confused looks on her family's faces. 

A few minutes after the door closed, her mother frowned and blinked. Shaking her head she muttered, 

"Smart ass."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the first block, Serena had completely consumed the her breakfast and was now rummaging through her back pack to see if she could come up with enough money to buy something else to eat. She really didn't know the reason for her appetite, but at this moment she was cursing herself for not taking enough food with her.

"Damn."

She looked down at the quarter and dime she held in her hand with disgust. Why was she always broke? She shook her head, putting the money back in the side pocket and muttered, "I need a job." 

She continued her lonely walk to school, trying to ignore the silence that surrounded her. She couldn't understand how cars, buses, and loud children could run up and down the street and yet, she could still hear nothing but silence. Or is that the silence in her own head? 

She licked her lips absently, the tingles still coursing through them. Those damn tingles! Every time she feels them she is forced to think about the white-haired nega-creep with the silver eyes. Those blasted silver eyes that probably saw right through her façade. 

She was scared shitless! Not scared of him, scared of what she would do to him if he came close to her again. It was bad enough she almost died when he touched her and when he kissed her…..I don't even want to go there

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. 

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…."

She repeated that phrase during most of the walk to school and found that the more she said it, the more she thought about it. And when the brick building of four stories came into view, she knew she was going to have a long day. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her brow away with the back of her hand.

"And by the way it's _blazing _out here so early, it's going to be a very _hot _day"

She walked inside and made her way to the second floor where her locker sat ready to be opened.

After getting the books she needed, she slammed the locker shut when the first bell rang, which meant she had five minutes to get to her first period class without being late. Too bad it was on the other side of the school on the first floor. If she ran she might be able to make it.

She jogged down the hall deciding to take the stairway closest to her classroom. When she turned the corner a figure came running from the same direction carrying an armful of books. Serena was able to step back before the boy tripped and made a dive to the ground, sliding to a stop at her feet.

Serena eyes glazed over as she looked at the clumsy student. Soon she couldn't see him anymore, only a dirt covered ground with rocks and grass met her vision. 

She could hear fighting in the background and turned to see two men sparring with swords as the metal clashed creating echoes that carried over to her position.

She stared once more before moving over to their positions. As she got closer she could make out their features, one had black hair while the other was a bit taller and had pale blonde hair, almost white. They fought with no shirts on their backs as the sweat glistened on their muscular bodies. It took her a moment to realize that the man with the black hair was Darien or was it Endymion?

She no longer cared when her blue eyes landed on the taller man. They narrowed when his face came into view. 

"Malachite?"

A cry came from Endymion's mouth as he swung his sword with a final stroke knocking Malachite off his feet, sending him plunging to the ground where he slid and stopped at her feet.

His breathing was haggard and his chest went up and down rapidly as he tried to calm his beating heart. 

When he realized her presence, his head leaned back to look up into her face. His eyes were unfocused as their usual silver color was now a stormy gray. When her appearance was recognized, his eyes hardened and he cleared his throat.

She could feel her blood boil and her body heat rise. She just couldn't help herself, she just had to do it.

She returned his gaze with a small antagonizing smile on her lips

"Serena? Serena? Are you okay?"

Her eyes blinked several times until the hallway came back into view. She looked around with a frown on her face. She couldn't have dreamed it, could she? But the only thing she could see was Melvin's worried expression.

"Er, yea I'm fine Melvin." she said helping him pick up his books that were scattered on the floor.

"Good, you gave me a scare. You looked creepy!"

Serena glanced at Melvin from underneath her bangs, but quickly redirected her gaze to the floor. She stacked the books on top of one another as she ignored his mindless chatter. When he mentioned the incident with Molly, Serena looked up to meet his brown eyes that seemed enlarged from the thick glasses he wore on his face.

"What about Molly?" she asked

"Well, I know that you two had an argument not too long ago, but do you think the silent treatment is necessary?"

Serena's eyes hardened as she stood up with three textbooks in her arms. 

"Melvin? No offense, but whatever's going on with me and _your_ girlfriend doesn't concern _you_." 

With that said she dropped the books into his arms and stomped down the stairs. When the second bell rang, he could hear a mumbled curse from below.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the last period of the day and every person in the school building was waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. It was sticky and humid, making everyone want to jump into a pool of ice cream. And worst of all, there was no air conditioning. 

Almost every student had a paper fan made out of the notebook paper they had sitting on their desks. How they all longed for something more on the electrical side as they pumped their arms faster to get the most air out of their skimpy paper molds. 

Serena almost laughed when the teacher started to strip at the beginning of class, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The looks on all the girls faces were priceless, she was so sure someone would pull out a dollar bill and tuck it into his waistband. If only….

She let out a breath and turned to look out of the window, it wasn't like she was learning anything seeing that the teacher was too preoccupied with the sweat beads that were running down his face and neck. They ended up getting written work instead.

Serena got the feeling of being watched and turned away from the window. Her gaze swept over the room until they met with the hazel eyes of her best friend. She could see the hurt in the red head's eyes as she looked at her friend with a questioning stare.

Trying not to frown, Serena turned back to the window. She had been avoiding Molly since that incident in class a couple of days ago. It really hurt that her friend could say such things when she knew nothing about what was going on in her life.

It's not that she didn't forgive Molly, it's just that she didn't feel like being bothered and hearing her stories about her night escapades with the school nerd, especially when she was having her own problems at the moment. No, she decided to let Molly sweat it out for awhile, because it would be a cold day in hell before Serena apologized first.

During the last ten minutes of class, murmurs traveled around the room. There was so much chatter that Serena could only get the gist of it. 

"_Water fight, after school_."

With a blink, Serena groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Psst…" 

Lita stopped and turned toward the source of the sound. She almost laughed out right when she saw Serena poked her head out from the janitor's closet. 

"Serena, one question. What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde gave an impatient sigh,

"What does it look like? I'm not trying to get caught up in this stupid water fight! It might be hot, but not _that_ hot."

Lita smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have detention any way?"

Serena glared at the brunette and then moved her gaze up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming. 

"_No, _I don't have detention today! If I did, do you think I'll be standing here talking to _you_?"

When Lita didn't say anything back, Serena came out of the closet completely and stood next to her friend. When Lita looked down at the blonde, who was about two inches shorter than her, she sighed in defeat at the sight of Serena's puppy dog expression.

"Ok, I'll see if I can get you out without getting wet."

Serena smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! It costs a lot to get this stupid uniform dry cleaned."

With that said Serena followed the brunette toward the exit. Everyone knew that Lita would pounce on anyone who did her wrong, for instance, like throw a water balloon on her. Of course, anyone who knew the true Lita, they would know that she wouldn't purposely hurt someone---- her whole reputation was based on rumors. But Serena had to admit, the safest way to get out of the building without interference would be through Lita. 

Little did Serena know, Lita had something else on her mind as a smile appeared on her face.

They reached the doors that led out to the side of the building. They definitely couldn't go out the front entrance, considering that the fight was taking place there. When Lita assured it was clear, Serena stepped out into the glaring sunshine, her hair matching it perfectly. 

"Now!"

Serena jumps at Lita's voice. Turning around Serena could see Lita holding a water balloon with a wicked grin on her face. Serena's eyes widened before she made a dash around the corner of the school to head for the gate. When she turned to the corner, she could only blink as a handful of water balloons hit her body.

She screamed as each balloon struck her. Lita would definitely pay!

When the pounding stopped she opened her eyes, but instead of meeting a group of teenage students in uniforms she saw nothing but trees. She turned to her right and saw a small pond. And by the looks of her damp hair and soaked undergarments, which consisted of a thin white cotton under dress, she had just finished swimming in it. 

The sound of a twig breaking behind made her swing around to meet beautiful silver eyes that seemed to be drinking her in hungrily. 

She had completely forgotten that when the garments got wet, everything could be seen and she did mean _everything_. Though, she stood their with practically nothing on she felt no shame whatsoever, in fact, all she felt was satisfaction as he moved to stand before her.

"Serena, are you okay?"

Serena blinked and the schoolyard came into view. What the hell is going on?

"Serena?"

Serena shook her head and turned to Lita.

"Yea, I just got water in my eyes."

Her eyes narrowed when Lita started laughing, "That was _so _funny!"

"_Really, _please forgive me if I don't feel the same."

Lita cleared her throat at Serena' s face.

"Oh come on, Serena! It was a joke, chill!"

"Well, thanks to you, I have no choice _but _to chill!" With that said, Serena stomped away for the second time that day.

Lita looked over at the other students who helped her with the scheme. 

"Don't worry, she'll get over it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena closed the door to her room with a slam. Anybody could tell she was in a bad mood as she trudged over to her closet. 

After the incident at school, Serena ran straight home to change into some dry clothes. She hung her uniform in the bathroom, threw on a jean skirt and blue pink tank top. With a pair of flip flops and her damp hair in a pony-tail, she made her way down the stairs.

On her way down, she didn't realize the baseball and as she took her second step, her foot rolled off of the ball sending her tumbling down the stairs to land hard on her back---- her screams coming to a stop.

Serena's breathing was uneven and her eyes remained closed, but the darkness behind each lid didn't linger as foggy image surfaced. She could hear a voice, a deep masculine voice that seemed to be directed at her.

"Are you alright , Princess?"

Serena opened her eyes to meet the worried expression of the white-haired man dressed in a uniform that was unfamiliar. When her vision became focused she recognized him instantly, startled and yet, relieved all at the same time.

When he asked the question again, she nodded, making the pounding in her head worse as she lifted a shaky hand to rub it away.

She tried to sit up but found it very difficult for her limbs just didn't want to work and he seemed to get that message as he lifted her into his arms and began his way up the marble stairway in which she fell from.

She could do nothing but relax into his arms. Putting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, but before she could let the comfort of the darkness consume her, he was shaking her awake.

Somehow they had made it to her room, she was sitting on her bed and he was trying to shake her awake.

"Princess, do not go to sleep!"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that she admired so much. It was the first time she ever saw true concern for her in them, she had almost thought to give up and move on, but now she wasn't so sure.

She nodded and sat up to where her back was against the structure of her bed. He put a pillow behind her head and moved a strand of hair out her eyes as he sat back and gave her the first sincere smile since she met him. Butterflies is what she felt. Butterflies in her stomach as they flew around making her feel light headed.

Malachite could easily read the emotions on her face. His eyes hardened and he abruptly stood from his position on the bed. Clearing his throat he told her he would be back and made his way to the doorway.

Before he could get far, she grabbed his wrist with both hands. He turned to her with questioning eyes. 

"Thank you, Malachite."

He gave her one quick nod and walked out of the room. 

She knew the reasons for his actions, they were what caused his abrupt departure from her presence. This made her happy, _very _happy. This showed that her actions weren't in vain. She smiled, the act meaning something hidden.

Yes, she was very close to getting what she wanted.

Serena opens her eyes to see the ceiling of her house. She sits up and looks around confused at first, but she got over it eventually and stood up clenching her arm. It was soar all over and she wondered how long she had been laying at the bottom of the stairs.

She saw the baseball sitting next to the front door and her faced went red.

"G'dammit, Sammy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your _shit _on the stairs?" she yelled not really caring if he was there or not.

She threw the ball into the living room and walked out the door.

On her way to the arcade she tried to not think about the events of the day. Those damn spells she had, was she imagining them? Or was it something else, like a memory?

She shook her head, they couldn't be memories because it would prove that her mother did lie to her, but it would also prove everything that Malachite told her three days ago in the dark seclusion of the park. She shuddered, she just needed something to take her mind off of everything. 

So she headed to the one place that could help, the arcade.

When she made it to her destination, she could see the familiar mop of black hair sitting at the counter drinking his usual black coffee. 

"Maybe I should tell Darien…" Her mind contemplated the idea over and over; after all, he could give her some good advice. She wasn't so sure seeing the way he acted the last time she tried to be honest with him. He ended up throwing it back in her face. She had to admit, out of all the scouts in the group, Darien was the only one she truly trusted . Maybe it was because he was a guy? She shook her head.

"Screw him, I don't need his damn advice!" 

She walked in and took the stool next to him. Darien looks at her damp hair and frowns.

"Why's your hair wet, Meatball Head?" 

they'll never let me live it down! she thought . Serena decided to ignore the hair joke and answer his question, the faster she tells him, the faster he shuts up.

"Water fight."

She watched his eyes lit up as they glazed over. With a goofy grin on his face he said, "I remember those…"

He shook his head, letting out a sigh he grinned, "the good times."

Serena snorted, "You had _balloons _back in your day?" 

"I'm only three years older than you, Meatball Head." he scowled.

"_No really…..?" _she says feigning shock and amazement, each syllable dripping with sarcasm.

"And I'm not a Meatball head!" Darien just smirked and lifted a brow.

She rolled her eyes at the expression. "You are such a prick sometimes."

Serena reached over and grabbed the mug of hot liquid that sat in front of him and gulp the rest down. She swallowed without making a face at the bitter taste.

"Um, excuse me, but that was mine."

"Your point?"

"My point is that was mine, I paid for it out of my own pocket."

"Oh calm down, it needed sugar anyway." she said sliding the mug back to him.

He picked the mug up and examined the inside before turning back to the fidgety blonde sitting in the stool next to him. "Since when did you start drinking coffee?:

"Since I started talking to you." she replied smartly. 

He could immediately tell something was wrong, by the way her eyes lingered everywhere in the arcade except meeting his own, the way her fingers played with her shirt and by the way her feet kicked back and forth. Oh yea, he knew Serena well enough to know when she was trying to hide or avoid something.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Serena?"

Serena jumped at his question, "why would you think that?"

"Now, do I really have to answer that question?"

She pouted, knowing that it was hopeless to even lie and she scolded herself for being the idiot she was and sitting next to the one man who could read her like his damn Physics book. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it serious?"

"No."

He gave one swift nod, "good, then you don't have to tell me." 

But she knew she would have to tell him when it did.

She nodded. No, she didn't have to tell him, it wasn't a serious issue. So what if she was having blasts from the past all damn day, frequently making her space out more than usual. So what if she was beginning to doubt her own sanity. So what if she was attracted to a nega-verse general. _So what! ….._It wasn't serious. 

Not yet anyway

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sits up in bed, a look of fear and shock on her face as she peers off into the darkness of her room.

What was that dream? Was it real? It almost made her laugh that she was asking all these questions and she couldn't even remember what had caused her moment of fright. This always happened to her, the only one she actually remembered was the one she told Darien about.

All she recalled from tonight's was a lot of screaming, some of it her own. She couldn't remembered anything else, but she knew it had to be bad seeing that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Serena put her face in her hands and let out a sob. Taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart, she wiped the tears away. 

She knew immediately what she had to do. She silently walked over to her closet and threw on a pair of sweat shorts, a tank top and white sneakers. She gave the black fur ball who was curled up on a pillow by the bed a once over before turning toward the window.

With a quick murmur to the crystal around her neck she jumped from her second floor window to ground level and sprinted toward the park.

When she reached her destination, her sprint became a jog as she entered the secluded park. She stopped when she made it to the familiar setting, the same place Malachite had kissed.

A shiver traveled up her spine as her eyes gazed at the tree. She could see herself being held against it as a certain white-haired general whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, she didn't know why she was here. At first she thought she was doing the right thing but now she realized she was jumping in without testing the water. Her damn curiosity betrayed her.

Serena sighed and sat on the bench. She couldn't turn back now, she knew she'd be back tomorrow night as well, still trying to talk her self out of such an idiotic plan. She couldn't help it, she needed to see him again.

"Malachite, I know you can hear me! Show yourself!"

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Five then ten minutes passed and still no nega-verse general. 

Serena's head bowed in disappointment, she should have known it was too easy. 

She stood and turned to make her way home when a figure blocked her passage. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. His silver eyes glowed in the dark as they stared down on her and his platinum hair fell loosely over his shoulders.

He didn't speak once.

Serena cleared her throat. "Hello Malachite."

"Serenity."

"I'm sorry to bring you out so late, but I needed to talk to you."

A smirk played on his lips, "I wasn't asleep." he said taking a step toward the blonde.

Serena swallowed, this man affected her for reasons unknown to her. Why? Yes, he was handsome, strong and…just plain beautiful. 

The tingles now began all over her body and she had to admit, she liked the feeling.

The clearing of his throat bought her out of her reverie. She jumped back when she realized he was standing at arms length, too close for her at the moment. She might not be able to control her desire to reach out and touch him.

He lifted a brow at her silence. She wanted to talk to him so why wasn't her lips moving? Those lips…he wondered, how they would taste so good at the moment.

Serena could only blink when Malachite grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. At first, they were slow butterfly kisses, which then turned into something more passionate as his tongue slid into her mouth and touched hers. His hands then moved from her shoulders to her waist.

Serena could feel the heat of her body increase. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't deny it anymore. 

When his kisses stopped, she ran her own hands down his arms, her warmth easily felt through the sleeves of his uniform. She looked into his eyes, which were no longer cold and foggy, but clear as day.

With her mind made up, she cleared her throat.

"Show me, Malachite."

He didn't need elaboration. He kissed her tantalizing lips once more before moving to her neck, caressing the skin with his tongue. She didn't think about the consequences, she didn't even care anymore. This was where she belonged. 

Serena shut her eyes and relaxed in his embrace, never seeing the park around them disappear.

************************************************************************************

YEAH!!! I'm done with this chapter! Finally! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	4. chapter 4 Can anyone spell PMS?

Hey everyone! It's been a long time, right? Sorry about the long wait, school was just complicated and I need to work on my organization skills. I finally was able to sit down and actually do some brainstorming for this next chapter. Thanks to Angel, without her email I'd probably be sitting in front of the television sleep, lol. This series isn't going to be long. I'm hoping for only 10 chapters and I want to be half way done by the time school starts again. So, I say about two more chapters to be expected. Maybe even more….. Anyway, Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters

Chapter 4--Can anyone spell PMS?

__

Serenity smiled and brought the glass up in salute at the dancing couple. The couple smiled and nodded in return before continuing their perfect waltz around the crowded room. The couple, she felt, complimented each other very well. He, with his dark hair, was considered handsome by most, if not, all women her age and above. His addictive charm was magnetic as women flocked to him. 

He winked and Serenity couldn't help the small flutter in her lower abdomen. It was, of course, a love that only transpired between friends, but it was love nonetheless. He knew her better than even her own advisor or any other female friend at that. Yes, marriage life with Endymion would be easy.

When Endymion's partner came into Serenity's view she took a sip of the sweet wine to prevent the frown from becoming noticeable. 

She wasn't surprised when her cousin managed to sink her pretty manicured claws into her best friend. After all, this was the same girl who shared Aphrodite's thirst for every male in the kingdom's population so it was only natural for Mina to sought after the one toy that Serenity played with countless times, her first toy. Mina always wants what Serenity has and she usually succeeds. Serenity was at least hoping for Endymion to use his senses and not fall to her friendly charm and advances, but what did Serenity expect. He was a man. 

Serenity loved Mina very much, she was family and blood was thicker than water. But, she had to admit, she loved outdoing her cousin in everything, even having the partners that Mina wasn't the first to seduce.

At this thought, Serenity's eyes wandered to the white haired gentleman across the room. He was wearing the familiar regal uniform and Serenity was almost drooling. He was speaking with someone she recognized as the only female general in the group, the one general Serenity couldn't stand to be around. 

She continued to watch the girl's green eyes sparkle in satisfactory as Malachite threw back his head and bellowed a laugh. Obviously finding whatever she said funny. 

When the green eyes landed on Serenity, they narrowed. Serenity raised one brow in warning. This general was another one who needed to be watched when it came to Serenity's men. Malachite wasn't hers yet, but he would be soon. So, while Mina entertained Endymion she would get close to Malachite and throw the other female off balance in the process. Serenity always got what she wanted.

Malachite must have realized his companion's silence and followed her glare because he was now staring at Serenity too. His gaze wasn't filled with hate though. It was more along the lines of curiosity, but self denial. Serenity hoped to change that soon. Serenity gave him a smile that made the other woman's blood boil. 

She always loved a challenge.

She wasn't married yet. Serenity could do what and whom she pleased until that day came.

*********************

Serena turns over in bed and kicks the covers off her legs. She was sweating and the sheets weren't helping much. 

She pushes back the damp bangs from her forehead and lets out a breath of air. She was really beginning to hate these unexpected dreams of lost memories. She was at least grateful they weren't materializing during situations where she found herself around people who could witness her moments of madness. She just hoped yesterday wouldn't repeat itself.

Well, at least, I know my night with Malachite wasn't a dream too she thought wincing as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She wondered how long the soreness would last.

Serena walked over and opened the window. The sun was already rising as the sky turned different shades of pink and purple. With all these early wake up calls, Serena was glad that Luna rarely stayed there anymore. Ever since Artemis confessed his love, Luna was always over Mina's house doing whatever cats did with their mate. She wouldn't be able to tell her advisor about the dreams anyway. Luna was more loyal to the scouts than to Serena and would definitely make excuses for the queen's dishonesty. _Forgot _being the word Luna would replace with _lied_. Which is exactly what her mother did. Lied.

But, the real thing that bothered Serena was her mother's interference in the past as well as in the present. Like Malachite said, the queen was trying to keep them apart. But, why?

"If she's trying to join the two kingdoms together, why hasn't she broken up Darien and Raye?" 

This was a very good question and Serena was determined to find the answer, but until then, she was going to figure out the rest of her jumbled up past.

with Malachite.

***********************

Serena's brows furrow as another snicker follows her down the hallway. She hadn't been in school for a whole ten minutes before the pointing and whispering began. She wondered what the hell she did this time to gain the attention of the entire school.

When one of the students walked up to her after third period and gave her shoulder two soft pats in sympathy she gave into her curiosity. 

"Excuse me…" she said to a group of passing boys whose eyes wouldn't leave her midsection.

"Hey, Tsukino." the brunette replied with a smirk on his face.

"Joey, what the hell's going on?"

His friends chuckled behind their hands and turned away from her as Joey leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"The boys put out a poll this morning and after yesterday's show you're our winner."

"Winner for what?"

"For having the most colorful bra."

Serena went pale. She forgot about the water fight yesterday. The guys must've seen through her shirt when she got wet. If it was possible, she paled even more when the boys laughter became louder.

"Looks like you have a new reputation added to your _queen of the detention hall _title." 

Serena watched them laugh once more before leaving her standing in the middle of the hall. When she turned to continue her walk to her next class it seemed other people were tuned into the conversation because they were giggling with their friends while their eyes followed. 

Serena felt like crawling into a dark hole and dying, but she felt worse when she saw Lita standing to the side with a hand over her mouth stifling the laugh that wanted to escape.

Serena glares crossing her arms over her chest and Lita stops. 

"Serena…." 

Before Lita could finish Serena threw up her hand silencing her apology before walking away.

Serena had never been so embarrassed in all the sixteen years she walked this earth and it was her best friend who put her in the position in the first place. It was bad enough she had a reputation for getting into trouble, though she really didn't care too much about it since her grades were now in the eightieth percentile. 

I guess, that doesn't count since no one knows I'm not as stupid as they think

Serena kicked open the door to the girl's bathroom ignoring the last bell and walked over to the sink to peer into the mirror. 

Serena closed her eyes willing the tears to go away. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction. Lita, she decided, would definitely pay. With the mischievous glint in her eye becoming more apparent Serena smiled.

Besides, big girls don't cry

They get even

**************************

"Alright class, for the rest of the period do whatever you want, just keep the volume at a suitable level please."

As soon as the teacher turned her back, the students began changing seats to sit next to their friends. 

Serena sighed as another group of girls continued to stare at her all holding smiles on their faces. Serena just threw her braid over her shoulder and flipped to the next page of her comic book. She wasn't really reading, it was only there for show. Besides, she already read this issue about ten times. She knew the damn thing by heart.

"Um, hey Serena."

Serena inwardly groaned. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Molly's pleading gaze. 

"What do you want, Molly?"

An answer never came. Serena looked up from the page and into the hurtful eyes of one of her former best friends. It was obvious what Molly wanted.

"If you don't mind, I'm having a bad day and don't want any company."

"Serena…look, I'm sorry about what I said the other day."

Serena just blinked at her. Molly bit her lip.

"Serena…?"

"Hm…" she answered, her attention now back on the comic book.

"Did you hear me?"

"Perfectly, but tell me….." she said. "Why did you say those things?" she said licking her finger and flipping another page.

"I-I don't know. I was mad a-and upset."

"Things said in anger are usually things you actually believe. The kind of things you wouldn't say unless you wanted to hurt my feelings."

Molly swallowed. "That's not true. I don't think that way about you."

"Then why choose those specific words? Especially since I didn't say anything that deserved those words to be said in the first place. I was, after all, looking out for my best friend." 

Serena stared into Molly's tearing hazel eyes.

"I guess, I overreacted. I'm sorry." 

Serena nods, her face not showing any signs of forgiveness. No sign of any emotion, at that.

"Molly, can you go away? I can't find a nicer way to say it. I just want to be left alone right now."

Molly licked her dry lips and wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek. She gave Serena one last look before walking away.

When someone else took the seat next to Serena, she rolled her eyes and sighed harshly. 

"Serena…"

"What, Amy?"

"I can't believe you'd show such disregard to someone else's feelings. Molly apologized to you and I think you're being way too hard on her."

Serena pursed her lips.

"Amy, I don't recall asking for your advice. So, until I do, keep your thoughts to yourself and mind your own business."

Amy gasped. Serena had never spoken to her like that before. To anyone. 

When the bell rang, Amy watched Serena grab her things and leave the classroom. Serena seemed different today, but (for some reason) vaguely familiar.

*********************

"Hey, Lita!"

Lita turned at the sound of her name being called to find herself facing a waterfall. She didn't even have time to scream before she was completely drenched with water. 

Lita coughed and spluttered trying to wipe the water out of her eyes. 

"Who the hell……!!!" she screamed, her eyes narrowed.

When she saw Serena holding the empty bucket with a smirk on her face Lita's fists unclenched and her frown disappeared.

"Serena?"

Serena drops the bucket and walks over to Lita. Serena snorts as soon as she sees Lita's soaked blouse.

"Ooo, lime green. Looks like you've taken my title."

As if to make her point, the boys began whistling and clapping at the scene. Lita's face went bright red as she finally realized what Serena was doing and the reason behind it all. She turned her sorrowful eyes to the blonde.

"Serena…."

"Lita, _chill_. After all, it's just water." she says patting her wet shoulder.

"Serena, it was just a joke!"

Serena blinks, "And so is this. You know the saying: revenge is sweet? Well, they were so right." 

Serena gave Lita one more cold smile and walked away leaving Lita shivering in her wet clothes and on the verge of tears, which she managed to control until she reached the bathroom and hid in the stall.

******************************

As soon as Serena entered the arcade she immediately recognized the tension that hung in the air. She nearly groaned when she saw Raye close her communicator and rise from the booth in which she and Darien were sitting. 

The glare that Raye shot in her direction could only mean one thing.

"Well, look who it is." Raye sneered. "It seems I have to go try and persuade Lita to leave the girls bathroom because a certain _someone _just humiliated her in front of the entire school."

At the accusatory glare Serena smiled innocently, which apparently pissed Raye off even more as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as if waiting for an explanation that would never come.

"Well?"

Serena gave Raye a confused look.

"Well, what?"

"Well, why the hell did you do it?"

"You mean, do the same thing that she did to me just yesterday?" she said raising a brow.

Raye rolled her eyes and sighed harshly.

"Serena, it was a joke! But, you (on the other hand) went _way _overboard with this one."

Serena snorted and pushed her way passed the fiery scout. "Whatever, Raye."

Raye shook her head and headed in the direction of Crossroads Junior High School all the while mumbling about how a certain blonde didn't have the brains to do anything right like keep her friends.

Serena takes the seat across from Darien and signals to Andrew across the room asking for her usual chocolate milk shake. He nods and heads to the counter.

Serena purses her lips trying to prevent the frown that was slowly forming on her face. She could feel Darien's gaze on her, it was like having a hole burned into the side of her head and it was beginning to annoy her.

It was so funny that everyone was feeling sorry for Lita's embarrassment, but the point was she deserved it. When it was Serena getting exposed yesterday, did anyone yell at Lita and console Serena? No. Serena sucked it up and continued with her life. She didn't go crying to her _fake _friends and start a raid against Lita. 

I guess Lita isn't as tough as she likes to let everyone believe.

And through all her thoughts, Darien was still staring at Serena.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to stare?"

"I'm pretty sure she did before she died." he replied "Now, if I could only remember…….."

Serena smiled at his thoughtful expression. She guessed that living without parents for the past fourteen years tended to make people find the humor in situations. Too bad she was too frustrated to laugh along with him. Even his usual cup of coffee was annoying. She was tempted to throw it across the room or, even better, at Raye's head. 

What is wrong with me today? she wondered

Serena sighed, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What! What?!" she practically yelled slapping her palms on the table top.

He shrugged. 

"Nothing….." he said returning his attention to the book in his lap.

The silence didn't last long before Darien spoke, obviously ignoring the _avoid female affairs_ policy that all men lived by. 

"She was right, you know. You did go a little overboard and now Lita's feelings are hurt."

Serena glares.

"Did I ask your opinion, Caffeine-boy?"

Darien raises both brows. Andrew does the same as he places Serena's milks shake in front of her and makes his way back to the counter, clearly sensing her bad mood.

"….Besides, the only thing I hurt was her damn pride. For once, Serena actually out smarted her. Stupid, naïve Serena!" 

"Um, is there a reason you're speaking in third person?" he smirks

"Hey, if I want to speak in third person, then I will!"

Serena swirls the melting liquid with her straw before pushing the glass away completely, her appetite now lost, and looks over at him.

"I fucking hate your girlfriend…."

She stands and throws her bag over her shoulder.

"…You should've stayed with Mina."

Serena shakes her head in thought and makes her way through the glass doors leaving behind a very confused college student.

"Mina?"

*******************************

Serena turned the knob to the volume on her CD player. Sighing to herself she flipped the page of the magazine trying to ignore the fussing cat at the side of her bed.

Luna rolled her eyes at the blonde. She knew Serena was ignoring her at the moment, she always ignored Luna when she was trying to make a speech. This was one of the main reasons the scouts didn't think Serena was mature enough to lead the group. 

She never takes anything seriously

"Serena?!"

When Serena didn't show any indication of hearing Luna's cries, Luna jumped on the bed and clawed her on the leg.

"Ow! Luna!"

"Serves you right."

Serena hissed as she rubbed the red scars. She hated when Luna did that. Was it so hard to talk without resolving to violence? Serena almost smirked, like she should talk. All day she's wanted to throw something at someone else's head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Serena. How could you do such a thing to Lita? Call and apologize to her, right now!"

Serena blinked in Luna's direction and raised a brow in defiance. Luna might have been her advisor, but she was just a cat, albeit with claws and a voice, but still a cat. 

"Serena?!"

"What?"

"Don't pretend as if you didn't hear me! Pick up the communicator and apologize to Lita."

"I thought the communicators were only used for emergencies?"

Luna's jaw clenched. Serena had a point, but when has she ever listened to a word that Luna has ever said? But, this was so _Serena _to use the scouts own rules against her? That's it. Serena was trying to kill her. Yes, annoy Luna until she can't take it anymore and wants to jump off the nearest, but most tallest building. 

Luna took a deep breath. Serena only smiled.

Serena could tell by Luna's ragged breath that she was trying hard not to lose control. And by the looks of it, she was losing. The situation almost made Serena laugh. If this was all it took to get attention, she should throw water on someone more often. Hm……

"Serena…." 

"Luna…." she immitated

"Serena, I am warning you…."

Angry sigh. "Luna, why should I have to apologize? I was only returning the favor."

"Yes, but unlike you, Lita is distraught from the stunt you pulled. Your joke became something more exaggerated."

Serena shook her head stubbornly.

"Sorry, Luna. But the sensation of guilt hasn't hit me just yet. Maybe I should sit here and think it over."

Luna hissed the way only cats knew how and rolled her eyes. She knew damn well Serena wasn't planning on apologizing. Call it a hunch.

What has gotten into this girl today? 

When Serena put her head phones back on and began bobbing her head to the music, Luna jumped up and down on the bed like a small child. This gained Serena's attention again.

"Luna, do you mind? You're ruining the song!"

"You should be studying, if you ask me." Luna snorted

"Well, no one did so keep your thoughts to yourself!" Serena snapped in return

Luna sighed in defeat and headed to the door.

"Alright, Serena. I'm staying at Mina's until this bad mood of yours subsides."

"Whatever." Serena replied 

It was few minutes later when Serena felt the soft breeze from her open window. She smiled and turned to the general who stood to the side of he bed staring at her with a confused expression.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the head phones she just placed on the side table.

"These?" she said pointing to them. "Head phones. They're used to listen to music."

His head bent to the side in thought before shrugging it off.

Serena nearly laughed at his confusion. She definitely needed to teach him a lot about the twenty-first century. Before she could list all of them Malachite knelt over her and placed his lips on hers. When she didn't respond, he pulled back to look into her face.

At her glare he swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"You slept with her." she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Malachite got up from the bed completely. His brows risen in surprise.

"Who?"

"Don't pretend as if you don't know! I'm talking about Zoicite!"

When no answer came Serena rose from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Laughing, she says: "I can smell her."

Serena walks over to the window and pears out.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? If I refuse her, she will know something is wrong and we can't afford that to happen."

"So, you plan to screw us both then?!" she snapped turning to face him.

"If I can't sleep with her, tell me what you _want _me to do."

"Get rid of her." she bluntly replied causing his brows to rise.

He smiles. "You're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

Malachite shrugs. "I don't know, you tell me. Tell me what _you _want."

"I'll tell you what I _don't _want, you fucking that sniveling little bitch! You're mine and I'm not sharing you with anyone, especially Zoicite. She couldn't have you ten centuries ago and she can't have you now! So, if you can't _refuse _her then get _rid _of her."

Malachite didn't move. He just stood there watching Serena lose her mind. She eventually noticed his staring and stopped her rambling.

"What?"

"You do realize you just asked me to kill someone?"

"I still don't see the problem."

"You're Sailor Moon……"

"So? It's not like you've never killed anyone before. Besides, the scouts and I would've killed her sooner or later." she said picking at an invisible thread on her shirt.

"My, my. Aren't you the little bitch today." he said proudly with a smile on his face. He walked over and pulled her by the waist so her chest was mashed against his.

"Yes, I'm being the bitch for once. Everyone else wakes up and can be bitch without a specific reason and Serena never says a word! You can walk all over Serena, but Serena can't walk all over you! Well guess what? Serena's being a bitch today just because she can! So, go and don't come back until Zoicite is no longer the thorn in my _ass_."

"Is there a particular reason why you're speaking in third person?" 

Serena sighs and points to the window. "Go!"

He watches her turn and leave her room slamming the door as she went. 

"As you wish…………. Serenity."

He smiles before making his own exit.

Out in the hallway Serena leaned against her bedroom door. She just had a huge case of déjà vu. She had to admit, she really was acting out of character. She couldn't help it. One minute she was her usual cheery self, albeit suppressed and the next she was a being a _grade A _bitch. 

She liked the feeling. For once, she was the one with the last word, but something was definitely wrong. Maybe she could blame it on PMS even though she knew that wasn't the reason. But, if that wasn't the case, then what was?

__

To be continued………..

Yay! I'm done. How was it? I hope the cursing wasn't too much. This chapter is basically showing you that sometimes you wake up one day and you feel bitchy. There doesn't have to be a reason…..you just are. Anyways, the true princess is beginning to form, what are the others going to do? Thanks again for the emails, Angel. This chapter wouldn't be done if it wasn't for you.

Remember……REVIEW!


	5. chapter 5 Malachite's betrayal

Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here and it didn't take me a year to do it either. Um…Lets see. I've decided to end the fic at 8 chapters. It was 10, but why drag the story an extra 2 chapters? Too much work. The last chapter will be uploaded in August. A friend asked me if there would be any lemons. My answer……..maybe in the next chapter. I have a really good scene in my head too. Now, moving along…….

Disclaimer: If you don't know sailor moon doesn't belong to me by now then something is seriously wrong with you.

Chapter 5- Malachite's Betrayal

Malachite took a sip from his goblet when the door slammed behind him. He automatically knew who it was even before she walked through the door. He could hear the angry sound of her stomping footsteps echoing down the hall towards him and he cringed to himself waiting to hear the frustrated scream that usually left her mouth on days like this.

The days when she failed at another attempt of destroying the Sailor Scouts.

Zoicite had been sending youmas left, right, weeks, and months, but she never once defeated them . Malachite figured she'd come to her senses by her thirtieth loss, but considering she's still sending youmas and still losing, she obviously hasn't.

He raised a humorous brow as she picked up a vase and hauled it across the room to break against the wall. Malachite couldn't understand why the nega-verse would have a vase in the first place, it must be the color. Black, he assumed, does go with everything.

Zoicite screamed again kicking over a table and punching the wall. She hissed causing Malachite to choke on his wine. She might've left a dint, but her hand was paying dearly for it as a string of curse words left her mouth causing his brows to rise. 

Zoicite always had the most entertaining tantrums. He used to think they were cute, but now he thinks it's about time for her to grow up. She never could take fault for her own actions. And it _was _her fault, even though she will never admit it, she's too damn cocky.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath her hands forming into fists. This, Malachite recognized, was the cooling point. It was like she was trying to push out all her tension or at least that's what Malachite thought it looked like. She looked completely insane doing it, but if she didn't _all would be lost._

When she had reached her below zero mark, Malachite cleared his throat.

"I take it went badly."

Zoicite's bottom lip trembled and Malachite shifted nervously in his seat. He really hated when she cried.

His eyes raised towards the ceiling as she put her face in her hands.

If you really are God up there. Kill me

He quickly lowered his head when she looked over at him.

"She hates me." she whined

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the scouts and your ability to rid them from her backside."

Zoicite frowned at his bluntness. "Malachite! You're supposed to be on my side."

Malachite took another sip and smiled as she folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him.

"Right, so sorry. You were saying." 

Zoicite's eyes got big and watery, which is what she always does when she thinks she seducing. Malachite clutched the arms on his chair as she positioned herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I need your help, Mal. You're her favorite, tell me what I can do to get back into her good graces."

The whole time her bottom lip stuck out a tiny bit while her voice dropped to that resembling baby talk. Malachite clenched his teeth together and strained to keep his face from frowning. He was pretty sure that even with his remarkable ability to keep a straight face, he was close to losing this one.

He wasn't exactly listening to her until she asked the question that gave him _the _idea. Well, actually, he had the idea for a week now, he just wasn't sure when and how to suggest it. He raised a brow and feigned to be rolling her question over in his head. He needed this to be as natural as possible. If he screwed up, Serena would kill him.

"Hm." he says

"What? Do you have an idea?!" She all, but screamed.

"Well.." he clears his throat. "…I was thinking that maybe if you found one of the scout's identity that, alone, would be the best gift that the queen could ever receive. Besides, it will only be a matter of time before the others' identities form once you discover one."

Zoicite gasps and squeaks in approval. She bounces up and down and throws her arms around him. Malachite lets out a deep breath as his legs lose all feeling and awkwardly hugs her back.

"That is brilliant! I loved you before, but now I love you even more!"

Malachite shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal even though his whole future depended on this little scheme's success.

"Now…." She says, her face becoming that of a beast hunting for her prey. "….how can I thank you properly?"

At his expressionless face she smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips against his. When her fingers began working the buttons on his shirt he grabbed her wrist.

"Um, can I take a rain check on that offer? I'm quite tired and I wouldn't want to disappoint you in any way."

Zoicite looked a bit upset, but she smiled pretending to understand and rose from his lap. He almost sighed in relief as his legs began losing the numbness. She was never heavy to him before. She must've gained a few pounds, he guessed.

For some reason, the idea made him a bit uneasy. He ignored it as he watched her walk toward the door.

He almost laughed out right when the door closed behind her. His plan, he figured, was going very well.

***************************** 

Malachite didn't exactly understand why everything happened the way it did. His past was a huge mystery that not even Nephrite would have been able to decipher with his precious star constellations. When he was young, his future was thoroughly planned out. At the tender age of five he already knew what he wanted to do with his life.

His father protected the kingdom of Earth and it was only natural that his son follow in his footsteps. However, Malachite _wanted _to be a general more than anything and when he turned thirteen he began his training.

As he continued to train and grow older he quickly found himself progressing to the top where he became the first in command to the prince. This was a great honor and required a great deal of loyalty to not only the prince and palace, but to his duty to protect both. And because Malachite possessed those qualities a reputation transformed. 

The rumors that circulated the palace weren't exactly false. Malachite took his job seriously and as a result, he _became _serious. He didn't go drinking with the other soldiers or have affairs with every woman that walked past him in the corridors. Since he didn't act like the others, he was labeled as _untouchable._

He thought he would forever be alone, that is, until Zoicite entered his life.

He could still hear the taunting and mocking that the soldiers threw at the new general.

__

"A woman? What can a woman do?"

"Women can't be soldiers!"

"I bet she can't even pick up a sword."

Malachite found the men's behavior disgusting, which was the same word he used when he told them so. The men's fear of the first in commandheightened and Zoicite's love for him took its first flight.

Zoicite seemed to be the perfect wife for him. She was just as serious about her position, she was attractive and most of all, she was desperately in love with him. Everyone noticed this by the way she would watch him from across the dinner table. If Malachite asked her to jump into the lake, she would do it with a smile.

Yes, it would have been a perfect match. So, why did he get involved with Serenity?

When Malachite first saw her, he couldn't believe that someone could be so beautiful. She had an air of confidence, eyes that matched the sky and hair that mimicked the sun. Her smile was indescribable and whenever she looked at him, it was like she was staring into his soul. It was the same look Zoicite gave him, but not as affective. It was then he realized her infatuation and he was intimidated. (though if she were to ask him, he would deny it)

Malachite tried to ignore her, he was even cold. This, was unacceptable behavior in front of royalty and he was ashamed, but Serenity never complained. She just fought harder.

Serenity, he realized, was not as innocent as she seemed. She knew what she wanted, always succeeded in obtaining it and she was aggressive as hell when it came to competition. He noticed this whenever Princess Mina visited.

Malachite could understand, though. Mina went out of her way to embarrass Serenity in any way she could. It was so dishonorable that even Malachite wanted to throttle her. The queen called her a jezebel, a word he agreed with whole heartedly since she slept with half the men in the moon kingdom including Endymion.

He wasn't exactly shocked to know that, but when Endymion revealed he slept with Serenity, Malachite nearly choked on his wine. Yes, Endymion and Serenity were betrothed, but he just didn't expect it. He couldn't really say why and he definitely couldn't explain the knot that formed in his stomach. 

Malachite kept telling himself that Serenity was off limits. He was an Earth general and she was the moon princess, their attraction alone was treasonous. 

The little chant was working until he came across the soaked princess by the lake(1). She was wearing this undergarment that hid absolutely nothing and he should have turned away at the very sight of her indecency, but he couldn't. She smiled and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her hard and fast. Her face was in his hands and her fingers tightly gripped his shirt.

He made love to her in the water like it would be the first and last time they ever did such a thing because that was his plan. Malachite would give into temptation this one time, but never again. Or so he thought. 

He tried to ignore her. He was even colder towards her than when he first arrived, but she continued to show up and look at him in a way that had him covering the front of his pants with whatever he could find. 

She watched him when he and Endymion sparred with swords(2), she watched him from across the main hall during palace balls(3) and she threw herself down the stairs to get his attention.(4)

Well, actually that was an accident. He was so scared that she broke her neck, but it was only a slight concussion. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and smiled. He didn't mean for the smile to say so much, but it did and she read it perfectly. Before anything could happen, Malachite came back to his senses and rose from the bed in which he laid her on. His eyes hardened and he meant to leave but she grabbed his wrist whispering words that almost made his facade drop.

__

"Thank you, Malachite"

Malachite figured that Serenity was only after him for sex. Mina was sleeping with Endymion at the time and Serenity was obviously trying to upset the Venetian princess. This little bit of information made it easier for him to refuse Serenity, that is, until she ran from Endymion's birthday celebration crying.(5)

He couldn't really understand what happened. Mina asked for a dance and seeing as it would be impolite to refuse the dance of royalty, he accepted. It was going smoothly except Mina was doing this twirling motion on his tunic with her finger and batting her eyelashes at him. He became uncomfortable and excused himself heading down the corridor away from the party. 

Mina followed and before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the neck and covered his lips with hers. Serenity walked in then, but she ran away right before she could witness Malachite pushing Mina away. 

Serenity's tears confused Malachite. She only wanted to have an affair with him, right? That's what he thought before this incident.

__

She can't possibly be upset about the kiss, can she?

He tried to talk to her, but she kept her head down and her eyes on the floor. He knew she was purposely avoiding his eyes and it was driving him insane. He needed to see her eyes. He needed to know what she felt and Serenity's eyes always seemed to reveal everything.

He grabbed her chin and gently lifted it. Her eyes were closed at first, but only at first. When they finally met his eyes, he could see an emotion that he had never experienced and it was the last thing he expected see it directed at himself. Serenity wasn't infatuated with him, she was _in love _with him. 

It was at that moment when Malachite realized he felt the same. 

*****************************

Serena moaned softly. She could feel hands moving up her body, the fingers massaging as they swept over her stomach brushing one nipple on the way to her face. Her left cheek was given a butterfly kiss then the right cheek followed by her chin until finally his lips engulfed her mouth.

She smiled and returned the kiss enthusiastically. When Malachite pulled away, Serena's eyes were now open, they still showed fatigue, but there was no way she could go back to sleep with this man standing right in front of her.

"You always know how to wake me up in the morning."

Serena looked towards the clock on her night stand and frowned.

"_Early _in the morning, I might add. What's going on?" she asked yawning.

"I need something from you…"

When Serena raised a brow and smiled. He shook his head.

"Not that! I mean, that would be nice, but that's not what I had in mind."

"Then what _do _you have in mind?"

He cleared his throat. 

"Who is Tuxedo Mask?"

Serena frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Who is the man behind the mask?" he said as if it was the most comprehendible question.

"Are you serious?" 

Serena threw back the covers and leaped from bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Malachite a look that said: _you must be crazy_.

"You want me to reveal his identity?! Are you mad!?! That goes against everything that Sailor Moon stands for. It'll be…..it'll be………_dishonorable_!" 

Malachite smirked and rose a brow.

"You're already on the path to hell, Serena. You're sleeping with the enemy and you ordered someone's death. Dishonor is written on your forehead!"

Serena's eyes wandered around in thought and scratched the side of her head with a short laugh. 

"Oh yea. I forgot about that."

Malachite walked up to her and grabbed her gently by the shoulders looking straight into her eyes.

"Serenity, do you trust me?"

"Completely." she answered without hesitation

"I need his identity. I promise, you won't regret it."

Serena sighed.

"Oh, what the hell! His name is Darien Chiba. But why Tuxedo Mask's? Why not Sailor Mars or Jupiter, even?"

"Well, Zoicite despises Mask the most. I figure she'll appreciate it a lot more."

Serena nodded. By the look on Malachite's, she understood that this had something to do with her behavior the other day. She hates Zoicite and it would really be in her favor if she wasn't around Malachite all the time. She shouldn't be jealous, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to lose him again.

When Malachite turned to leave, Serena remembered something and stopped him.

"Yes?" he said turning towards her again.

"I forgot one small fact. Darien Chiba…….he's Endymion's reincarnation."

Malachite's brows rose. Well, of course. He would be, considering the past connections and the queen's determination to marry the two off. Interesting.

"Perfect."

*******************************

__

That night they made love for the last time. The end was near and their future had already been foreseen. Serenity understood that nothing lasted forever, not even a kingdom that preached peace. The same kingdom that held it's own battle, it's own corruption behind palace walls.

Malachite knew Serenity would be a fine ruler, even better than the present queen herself. She was surrounded by this aura that radiated truth, compromise, and understanding. Queen Selene didn't know compromise. If the piece didn't fit the puzzle that was her way of thinking, she easily denied it without argument. He never did like her very much.

Malachite looked down at her one last time. She was sleeping, her hair serving as a blanket. 

He was afraid and he has never been afraid before this night, but the stars predicted their fate and no matter what he did, he couldn't change it. He wanted to attempt suicide. Every time he caught a glimpse of his sword he thought about running himself through, but he was a soldier. He'd rather die a soldier than die a coward.

So, on the morrow he will turn against his duty, his friends, his love and submit to the dark queen. He will have no choice, she will use dark energy to influence him. He and the others. 

Malachite looked towards the window. The sun was rising. He could tell by the purple and orange colors in the sky. She said she would forgive him for his betrayal because it wouldn't really be him. Just a shell of what he used to be, a reminder that she did once experience love and she didn't regret it one bit. Even if it did kill her in the end.

A week from now, he will cry for the first time. A week from now he will run Serenity through with his sword and watch her die in his arms.(6)

Zoicite slammed the chamber door and strode into the room bringing Malachite out of his reverie. One look at her face and he immediately knew she was about cry and whine about something that the queen said to her again. 

Maybe he wouldn't have follow through with his plan after all.

"What is it, Zoicite?"

"I've have tried everything! I've even analyzed past fights and I still can't find out those brats' identities! I'm am so screwed, Malachite." she whined and flopped down to her knees to lay her head in his lap.

Malachite ran his fingers through the blonde tresses, so unlike the ones on Serena's head. Before he could begin daydreaming, Malachite cleared his throat and lifted Zoicte's chin so she was looking up into his face.

"I have a gift for you."

"Really! What is it?!" she asked wiping her tears hastily all signs of depression now gone. 

"I found out one of their identities……..Tuxedo Mask, to be exact."

Zoicite leaped from the floor and jumped in place. 

"You are my hero! Who is it?"

"His name is Darien Chiba. Endymion's present form."

Zoicite's eyes became wide in surprise. "No…..are you serious?"

He nodded and Zoicite laughed. 

"How did you find out, anyway?" she asked

Malachite licked his lips. "Lets just say, I have my ways." She laughed again.

Before He could even blink she had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door in a run.

"We have got to tell Queen Beryl before she decides to kill me tonight……….."

******************************

"Endymion……" The queen said as her eyes clouded over with memories. "…And this is a fact?"

Zoicite nodded looking toward Malachite who was standing to her left, his arms were at his sides and his face was expressionless.

"Well, this is turning out to be _interesting_. This might be your chance for compensation, Zoicite."

"Please, my queen. I know I have disappointed you in the past, but I will not fail you this time. I want to prove to you that I am a dependent follower."

The queen glared at the female general. She didn't trust Zoicite with this assignment, she had failed her too many times already and it would be a complete waste of time to send her out there to fail again. However, this big mission could indeed persuade the queen to allow Zoicite to either continue her duties or to meet Jadeite and Nephrite in the land of the dead. This was definitely Zoicite's last chance.

"Fine. What I want you to do is bring Endymion back here _unharmed_. He could be valuable to us. Even if we don't have all the rainbow crystals, we will gain just as much with him on our side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"I mean it, Zoicite. Not a scratch! Now get out of my face before I change my mind!"

Zoicite ran from the room without looking back. Before Malachite could leave, the queen called him back.

"Malachite. I want you to watch over her. If she does anything out of order, you tell me immediately."

"Yes, My queen."

Malachite turned away almost smiling. His plan was definitely going well.

*****************************

Darien kicked open the door with his foot and walked into the apartment. Once he passed the door he kicked the door closed and moved to the kitchen to put the groceries on the counter. Once his arms lost the pressure of the bags he hung his keys on the hook by the door and opened the refrigerator door to peer inside.

He grabbed a carton of juice, opened the tab and drank thirstily.

"So, you've finally made it home, Endymion."

Darien choked on the juice and dropped the carton in shock. He looked around wildly trying to figure out where the voice came from. It sounded way too familiar and he was hoping it wasn't a certain general with her high pitch laugh he found so annoying.

He stepped over the spilled juice and made his way into the living room cautiously. He could hear snickering.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're there."

Darien turned toward the television and could see Zoicite's hazel eyes staring back at him. He frowned not understanding how she found out his identity and, on top of that, his address.

"Well, Endymion you seemed shock to see me. My, you haven't changed a bit."

"Zoicite….." he smirked now over his shock. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat on the sofa facing her.

"….what brings you to my neck of the woods?" 

Zoicite frowned at his nonchalant attitude. It irked her that he wasn't the least intimidated by her surprise visit. She didn't mind though, she would have her chance to show her true character later when they fought.

"I have a proposition for you."

He rose a brow. "Really….?"

"Yes. How about you and I duel it out. I'll bring my rainbow crystals and you bring yours. Winner takes all. You meet me at the very top floor of the Tokyo Tower, say, in about…….. 20 minutes?"

Darien knew it was a trap, but this could be the only chance he had at getting _all _the crystals. The scouts would be proud if he won, then again they would be pissed that he went alone without their consent. So, he figured, either way, he would lose. If the he lost and Zoicite got all the crystals, there's no way they could get the silver crystal seeing as only Serena can combine the seven to form the one. Why not.

"Deal."

Zoicite gave a high pitch laugh causing Darien to wince.

"See you there, Tux."

*******************************

When Darien reached the 22nd floor he walked out of the elevator and found himself in spacious room. The sun had already set leaving the room dark except for the small light at the other end of the room. He could vaguely make out a figure. 

"Welcome, Tuxedo Mask. You've just made it."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Zoicite. Let's get this over with."

"Fine."

Zoicite walked to the center of the room and placed four brightly colored crystals on the floor and walked away never taking her eyes off him. Darien took out his three and placed them beside hers before moving away walking backwards the whole way.

Darien immediately jumped into a fighting stance. Zoicite raised one brow before laughter erupted from her mouth. Darien frowned.

"You humans are so gullible."

Darien cursed himself for being so stupid, but before he could make a grab for his crystals Malachite appeared out of thin air and scooped up all seven and then taking his place against the wall leaning casually. Darien narrowed his eyes. So, Beryl _did _have more generals at her disposal. Darien could feel the energy emitting from Malachite and it made him uneasy. This general was going to be hard to defeat.

He was brought back to the matter at hand when Zoicite lunged at him without warning. He managed to move away from the blow, but Zoicite was coming so quickly he could barely block nonetheless get a blow of his own. 

This went on for almost fifteen minutes before Darien was able to land a kick in her abdomen sending her off balance. 

Zoicite growled and rubbed her stomach. Malachite smiled. It was time to end this. His eyes clouded over and Zoicite frowned.

__

"Are you going to let him defeat you?…….he hasn't even transformed…..you coward!…….make him pay……..he doesn't deserve to live……make him pay……forget about your orders……you have all the crystals……kill him……you coward!"

Zoicite's breathing hitched and she grabbed her head. The voices, she knew, were right. 

Forget the queen's orders. The crystals are more important

Zoicite screamed and began to float to the ceiling. Her arms were stretched away from her and she was murmuring. Darien could feel the energy building and transformed quickly waiting for her next attack.

__

"……….make him pay." 

The ceiling began freezing as ice grew all over the room. Large icicles were forming and as it became colder they began to fall. Tuxedo Mask pierced a few with a rose breaking them into tiny little pieces flipping and dodging the ones he missed. 

__

"…….show no mercy."

Frost was forming on the tips of his hair and he could barely see through the winds. He couldn't even tell where the windows were. All he saw was white.

Zoicite snarled. "I will not let you defeat me. I am the better fighter! You're just a piece of shit!"

Darien held up a rose and listened closely. It was already hard to hear with the winds making a lot of noise, but if he could just concentrate on her voice, maybe…….

He threw the rose and when he heard the painful scream and he threw another one. Zoicite descended slowly to the icy floor. One rose pierced her leg, but the other one caught her directly in the chest. As she reached the ground she stumbled a few steps grunting all the way.

Her breathing was coming in quick gasps. She painfully pulled the two roses from her body and turned to Tuxedo Mask. 

__

"……kill him."

Zoicite was already weak. Malachite knew that her next attack wouldn't have enough forced to knock him off his feet. He would have to join his power with hers, but he had to wait for the right moment. In the mean time he would send Beryl a message to notify her of Zoicite's defiance.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he received her reply to abort the mission. He turned around in time to witness Zoicite throw an attack. It definitely was weak. Malachite flicked his wrist and the orb of energy heading toward Tuxedo Mask grew larger. Too large for him to dodge.

Darien hurled through the air the force of the blast eating away at his skin. He collided with the far wall and fell to the ground.

Malachite walked up to Zoicite. 

"What have you done?!"

Her mouth was hanging open and she looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"I don't know….the voices….he deserved it!"

Malachite walked over to where Tuxedo's body laid immobile, his mask destroyed by the blast. He kneeled down and smiled when he met a pair of blue eyes. They stared at him curiously and it was no shock to find not an ounce of fear. He was so much like Endymion. 

Malachite put his index finger to his lips.

"Shh….close your eyes and don't move. I won't hurt you, Endymion."

Darien hesitated, but in the end he did what he was told. He didn't know why he listened to the general, after all, it could be another trick. But, he just knew.

Malachite rose to his feet.

"He's dead, Zoicite."

Zoicite hid her face in her hands and began sobbing.

"The queen is not going to forgive me for this! Malachite, what have I done?" 

Malachite put his arms around her and told her it would be alright.

"We still have the crystals. She will let you go, don't worry."

But, Malachite knew that this was the last Zoicite would ever step foot outside the nega-verse again. He smiled to himself as he conjured up the portal that would bring them back to the queen. From the wall, Darien watched them disappear, he laid with a confused expression and burns all over his body.

*****************************

"You ungrateful little bitch! I give you a second chance and this is how you repay me!"

"I'm sorry, my queen. Please, have mercy, it was not my fault…."

"Then who's fault was it then?! I give you a simple task. I ask you bring Endymion to me alive and well……and what do you do? You kill him instead!"  


Zoicite was sobbing openly now and her head was down. She didn't dare meet Beryl's eye when the queen was in one of her rants. Malachite remained quiet and observed. He wouldn't speak unless the queen addressed him personally. That was the rule, in which Zoicite never followed.

"Where are the crystals, Zoicite? Give them to me." 

Beryl seemed to be calming down as Zoicite searched her pockets. When she came up empty handed that's when she remembered Malachite collecting them back at the Tower.

"Malachite has them, mistress."

When Malachite didn't move, Zoicite gave him a piercing stare. Her life depended on those crystals and if Malachite didn't have them her life would be over.

"Give the queen the crystals, Malachite," she all but hissed.

Malachite shook his head.

"I can not give the queen the crystals, Zoicite. Because, you see, I don't have them."

"What do you mean, you don't have them?! Of course you have them, you collected them at the beginning of the fight! Now where are they!"

Zoicite was screaming now and Beryl watched with remarkable control. Only her fingers showing her impatience as they drummed the arm of her throne.

Malachite licked his lips.

"Yes, but your damn blizzard not only blew them away, it covered them with snow and ice. It was your stupidity that lost them."

Zoicite gasped. She knew Malachite was lying, but why would he betray her? Why? 

"He lies!" 

The queen made a deep sigh and finally lifted her eyes to the female general. Beryl's eyes were red and they scowled at Zoicite. Malachite took a step to the left. Beryl was feisty when she was angry. 

"How _dare _you blame Malachite for your disobedience! I have had enough of you, Zoicite. Say goodbye to the living!……"

The only thing Malachite could see was a flash of blinding light as Beryl's staff glowed. Without warning a beam shot out and hit Zoicite in the chest. The only sound was the name of the lover who betrayed her leaving Zoicite's lips.

Malachite glanced up at the queen. Beryl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and addressed Malachite for the first time since their arrival. 

"I don't have the patience for treachery! I gave her several chances….make that a lesson for all of you." she said looking behind Malachite.

That was when Malachite realized the six hundred or so youmas standing in the dark corners of the large room. He never even noticed them. His attention went back to the queen when she began speaking again.

"Besides……she was pregnant anyway."

Malachite's head snapped up. "Pregnant?"

"Unfortunately!…..my kingdom is not a damn nursery. I can't have brats running around here."

Malachite glanced at Zoicite's limp body. Now he was beginning to understand what guilt felt like. He killed his own child. Malachite knew that the baby would've eventually been aborted, but it was difficult to know that it was his own hands that did it. 

When two youmas dragged Zoicite's body away and Malachite was excused, he went to his chambers and threw up.

*****************************

Serena grabbed her communicator off the desk at the sound of the beep. She flipped open the top to see Darien's bruised face. 

"Darien? What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Emergency scout meeting, I need you here at Raye's, ASAP!"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Serena ran down the stairs thankful that her parents went to a business dinner. She wasn't allowed out of the house after ten and she was tired of jumping out of her window.

She made it to Raye's last as usual. They all gave her the same looks they always give her when she's late. Serena shrugged and walked over to her usual spot. 

It's not my fault I live the farthest from the damn temple

When she sat down, Darien, who was getting his burns treated by Amy, finally spoke.

"I dueled with Zoicite tonight."

They all gasped and Serena could've sworn she saw Raye break her pencil.

"Are you crazy! You could've been killed…"

Darien cut Raye off with a shake of his head.

"Calm down, Raye. I know it was stupid, but something strange happened."

"How do you mean strange?" Amy asked.

"Well, when I was laying on the ground, this general with white hair walked up to me and told me to that he wasn't going to hurt me, he told me to close my eyes and not to move….."

"So?" said Lita

"So, then he tells Zoicite that I'm dead."

Silence filled the room and Serena was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. But, at the same time she couldn't help but be proud. Malachite had saved Darien's life. She definitely needed to thank him later. She wondered what the whole thing was about though.

"That's……unusual." Amy said putting on Darien's last bandage.

Mina scrunched up her face. "Maybe he's on our side!"

Raye snorted. "Of course, he's not on our side! It's probably a trick to get us to believe that he is when he's not."

"Raye's right…." Luna said jumping onto the coffee table. "….We must be careful. If Zoicite found out Darien's identity, she might know yours as well."

"I kind of agree with Mina."

Everyone got quiet and turned to Serena as they were realizing her presence for the first time. 

"You do?" Lita said with a little too much attitude. She was obviously still angry about the water incident.

"Yes, I do. It could be a trick, but what about the part where he might actually be on our side. We can't rule that out. I'm not saying we should just trust him, but if he asks us to give him a chance, we should at least do that. It'll give us an advantage over the dark kingdom. He can give us information."

Some nodded thinking over her suggestion. But, doubt still lingered in Raye and Lita's eyes.

"Hold the phone! Since when do you ever participate in scout meetings?"

Serena rolled her eyes. If it wasn't for her amazing self control she would be choking the living shit out of Lita. It was bad enough to have Raye always on her case, but now Lita was too. Serena really needed new friends.

"Am I not the leader? Am I not the princess? If I want to say something, I would appreciate it if you kept those kind of comments to yourself!"

Lita shut her mouth quickly. This was the first time Serena ever pulled rank. She never took being a scout seriously, but now it's time she started.

No one said anything else and Serena couldn't take the silence anymore and she definitely couldn't take Darien's staring. He knew something was up. He always knows when something's up.

Damn him!

Serena rose from her cushion and headed to the door. 

"I'm going to go now since it's obvious we have nothing else to talk about. See you tomorrow."

While she slid the door open her eyes met Darien's. She quickly looked away and slid the door completely closed. Darien knew Serena was hiding something. He could tell by the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat when he spoke of the mysterious general. Oh, something was going on and he was going to find out what.

So, when he feigned tiredness and left, instead of heading home, he headed in the direction of Serena's house.

__

To be continued………..

Sorry about the two month wait. Chapter 6 should be out by the end of this month…….hopefully. If you're confused about the whole Zoicite hearing voices thing, here's an explanation: Malachite manipulated her telepathically. So, to her, it sounded like the echoes of her conscience telling her what to do. Get it? 

I used a lot of references from previous chapters so here are the **footnotes**:

1). This was mentioned in chapter 3. Water incident

2). This was mentioned in chapter 3. Before first period

3). This was mentioned in chapter 4. Dream sequence

4). This was mentioned in chapter 3. After school

5). This was mentioned in chapter 2. Dream sequence

6). This was mentioned in the prelude, Goodbye


	6. chapter 6 The Truth Hurts

Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. You don't know how much I appreciate them. Um, I still intend to finish this by the time summer is over or by the second week of September, so no worries. So, with no further adieu…….

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters

Chapter 6- The Truth Hurts

Darien hissed aloud as he took an uneasy step. Clenching his teeth together he lightly rubbed his bandaged waist trying rid himself of the throbbing pain that was running up and down his left side. 

He took a deep breath letting it out slowly before quickening his pace until he could see the slight glow of Serena's hair from the streetlights above. He had to keep her in sight considering he's never been to her house. Well, he assumed that was where she was going.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew Serena was hiding something. Darien understood her so well that he could easily separate her bull shit from the absolute truth. This, of course, annoyed Serena endlessly especially when she successfully fools everyone else into thinking one thing and Darien is the only one who can read her eyes and know the truth.

Serena's attitude at the scout meeting was the proof that persuaded Darien to approach her, but in order to know for sure, he would need her confirmation. And he planned to get it even if he had to bribe the teen with a full course meal.

Serena continued her way down the path oblivious to the dark figure behind. She turned onto her street and made her way up the stone walkway leading to her front door. Right when she began unlocking the door a hand reached out from the patch of darkness and wrapped around her mouth yanking her body away.

Before Darien could run over and help her, he could hear Serena laughing as she playfully slapped the mystery person on the shoulder.

Darien narrowed his eyes and moved a bit closer sneaking behind one of the bushes lining the grass to the right of the entrance. He couldn't make out the person's face, but he was almost positive the person was male. He was too tall and too muscular to be female. His assumption was proven right when his deep masculine voice rang out into the night.

"I wanted to surprise you…….."

Darien's eyebrow rose as Serena grabbed the guy by the collar and pulled him into the house. Their laughter and mumbled kisses could be heard before the door was kicked closed leaving him amidst the shallow darkness and the glow from the streetlight over head. 

Darien walked up to the door and turned the knob. Fortunately, they left it unlocked and what kind of stalker would Darien be if he didn't follow his target all the way? With that thought he slowly opened the door and peaked inside. When the coast was clear he crept into the house closing the door after.

It was a nice house, he figured. The entrance was in between the living room and kitchen with stairs positioned right in front of where he stood. Before he could explore the rest of the house as he so obviously wanted to, there was a faint thump above.

He ascended the stairs slowly trying to avoid any loud creaks since it was common knowledge that in every house the stairway always had at least one creak. And then there was the throbbing pain that still lingered on his left side.

When he made it to the second level and followed the hallway the thumping became louder until he was standing in front of Serena's room. Well, he assumed it was her room from the various sheets of paper taped to the doors surface all holding messages for the members of the family. Most of them were directed at her little brother_. Enter and die, Sammy!_

The door, he noticed, was left ajar as the couple's voices could be heard from within the room, that and the sound of clothing being removed at a very fast pace. He stepped closer and peered through the opening. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. 

So, she is hiding something

As he watched the white-haired general slowly remove his tunic Darien almost wished he hadn't followed his curiosity, but at least he now knew. When Serena leaned over and planted soft kisses up Malachite's naked torso Darien turned away from the door and headed back downstairs.

Heedless of the extra presence in the house Serena and Malachite continued their long awaited rendezvous. It wasn't often Malachite got a whole night off and they both planned to utilize the time freely, at least until her parents came home.

Malachite brought his hand across her cheek and caressed down her neck until it reached the band at the end of her braid. Pulling it off he ran his hands through her soft, blonde hair until the evidence of there ever being a braid was gone as the wavy tresses fell around her shoulders. Serena closed her eyes and sighed giving into his subtle gesture. She loved when he ran his fingers through her hair. They were like magic and the only thing missing was the silver dust.

As she took in a breath riding through the sensations vibrating over her scalp she didn't notice her shirt being lifted over her head and arms until Malachite was lowering her body to the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was busy undoing the buttons on her pants as he licked and sucked in places that had Serena squirming in pleasure.

He pulled the pants down over her hips kissing her thigh before throwing them on the floor along with her shirt. 

Malachite stared down at Serena encased in nothing but her lace bra and matching panties. The lust in his eyes were so intense they made her blush under the heat of his gaze. It didn't matter how many times she and Malachite were together, he always had such a powerful influence. Malachite was the only one who could intimidate her in a way where she cared about what he thought, his opinion. No one else, but him.

Serena grabbed him by the seat of his pants and pulled him on top of her. His hands were on both sides of her head as his face was inches away from her own. She smiled and he leaned down and mashed his lips with hers. The kiss was rough, but she didn't mind. Malachite always said that she looks like the seductress she really is when her lips are red and swollen from his harsh kisses.

Serena shoved his pants down and ran her hands over his bare cheeks. He never wore anything underneath his uniform. He complained that the suit was already hot, undergarments would only make it unbearable. 

He straightened and toed off his pants while he rid Serena of the only thing hindering him from taking her completely. They didn't have much time and only God knew when they'd be able to see each other again. Sometimes love just wasn't enough especially when all that person craves are the touches of the one their love is for.

Malachite crawled back on the bed until he was seated between her legs. Serena moaned and clawed as he trailed kisses over her neck and collarbone. She was shivering when she whispered the words that made him groan in anticipation.

"Please…."

Malachite was in control until he heard that soft whisper filled with anxiety and lust. How could he turn her down when she asked so nicely?

With a smile he lifted Serena's legs so that her knees were pressing into her chest and positioned himself at her entrance. Serena could feel the head rubbing back and forth and when Malachite playfully pulled back she slapped him on the arm and gave him a mock glare. He smirked and before Serena could yell at him for his endless teasing Malachite was already buried deep inside her as she yelped in surprise. 

His second thrust sent Serena arching into his chest as her arms wrapped around his frame and her hands clutched his back. With the third Serena lost her self in the pleasure vibrating all over her body. They moved together moaning each other's name sweat dripping down their frames as their pace began to increase. 

Without warning, Serena pressed her feet into the bed and flipped them over. She winked at Malachite's stunned expression giving him a cheeky smile and raising her eyebrows suggestively. Before he could give her his loveable smirk Serena was lowering herself on him. She sighed when he was completely sheathed within. 

Using her thighs as leverage, she began to move above him with such control that had him moaning her name and struggling to restrain himself. He wanted them to reach their peaks together, it was always more special when done this way. Malachite couldn't really explain.

Serena whimpered biting her lip as she began to tremble, the first sign of her orgasm taking form. When Malachite felt the familiar pressure of her walls constricting he let out a strangled yell as Serena lowered herself to lay on his chest, their breaths uneven from the intense activity.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. By the soft intake of breath he knew Serena was faintly drifting in and out of sleep. He grinned to himself, Malachite supposed he could give her a few moments of peace before he reminding her of the trouble she'd be in if her parents happen to come home and catch them. 

As a light snore reached his ears, his grin broadened. Yes, he could definitely remind her later.

*******************************

Darien jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He raised his brow and rolled his eyes skyward as the answering machine came on to record the caller's message. The least she could've done was pick up the blasted phone! And it pissed him off more since her parents weren't even coming back tonight. Something about an accident blocking the freeway or at least that's what it sounded like when Mrs.Tsukino left the message on the machine.

He couldn't really say what exactly annoyed him about the situation. True, Serena was upstairs fucking the enemy without a care in the world, but for some reason it didn't feel as if it was the main cause for his anger.

Maybe it was because she was getting more action than him……….

Darien shook his head ridding his mind of the last thought. He flopped down on the one of the chairs facing the stairway. He should've left a long time ago, but if he had he knew he wouldn't go through with it. He needed to do it tonight while he still had his rage. He definitely had a few words to say and tonight was perfect to get them all off his chest.

At the sound of the floor boards creaking, Darien snapped his head to attention and looked toward the stairs. When he saw Serena come into view clad in only a t-shirt her hair unbraided and cascading over her shoulders in waves he sat up in the chair and licked his lips. Just the act of her doing this simple gesture reminded him of the moon princess. As to how this intimate situation rang any kind of bell, Darien refused to say.

Serena hummed as she reached the main level. She couldn't stop smiling thinking about what had transpired. She almost appreciated the long days where she couldn't see Malachite, their love making was always so intense, more than usual anyway. The way he touched her and said her name in the heat of passion sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't wait until next time. 

She knew Malachite loved her. It wasn't because he said so, but by the way he looked at her and by the way he spoke her name. It also didn't hurt that he killed Zoicite because she asked it of him, or that's what he said anyway. Serena couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed a bit melancholy when he was leaving. At first she thought it was the thought of not seeing each other for a long while, but she knew that wasn't the case. He only shook his head and said he had a lot on his mind. 

She let it go. 

Serena was still caught up in her daydream when her eyes met the form of her supposed soul mate sitting across the room. Her happiness came crashing down as she did a double take, her eyes growing wide and her mouth hanging open in surprise. 

"Uh, Darien, I didn't know you were sitting there….."

Darien smirked. Serena seemed to come to her senses as she narrowed her eyes and stalked toward him. 

"Wait, how did you get into my house?"

Darien stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't have to try hard seeing as you left the door unlocked."

"So, I guess in your language that means: Come on in! You could've at least rang the bell or yelled up the stairs……."

Darien snorted. 

"……..And ruin your little orgy? I don't think so!"

Serena stared back at him. Her mouth was opening then closing trying to find something to say. She sucked her teeth and awkwardly looked everywhere in the room except at him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Serena, this is me you're talking to. I can tell when your lying, remember?"

Serena closed her eyes exhaling and plopped down on the sofa covering her face with her hands. When she didn't move or attempt to speak Darien continued.

"I saw him……the general that helped me tonight. I saw _you _with him."

She gave a short laugh, but as she looked up at him the smile was gone. 

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth. I hope you haven't forgotten how since you've been lying for weeks….."

Serena rolled her eyes at him frowning. She hated when he talked to her this way, like she was some kind of child for him to lecture.

"……..Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was the only one you trusted, isn't that what you said?"

She sighed. 

"I tried to tell you, remember? That day I ran out of the arcade and you followed me. I told you about my dreams and you waved it off. So how the hell was I supposed to tell you about me and Malachite when you couldn't even take me seriously then?"

"So, you're saying this is my fault?"

"Darien, no!….."

Serena rose from the sofa and walked around the frame. She paused with her back facing Darien then turned to continue with what she was saying.

"….you don't understand. This has nothing to do with you, this had nothing to do with the scouts and this has _nothing _to do with my duty as Sailor Moon."

"Then what is this about?"

"It's about me! It's about what I want! "

Darien frowned, the rage apparent in his cerulean eyes.

"What you want?! So you'd risk your friends and family for some midnight fuck!?"

Serena lashed out suddenly and slapped Darien in the face. The blow sent Darien staggering back holding his red cheek. He stared back at her with shock evident in his wide eyes. She had never hit him before, she never even got as angry with him as she was at that moment. He regretted his comment when he saw her hurtful expression.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"And I can't believe you hit me!"

"Well, sometimes you talk too much."

"So, you had to hit me?!" he yelled pointing to his throbbing cheek.

"Oh shut up! You'll live…..You shouldn't had said what you said."

Darien's hand dropped to his side and his eyes lowered to the ground. 

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, you put us all in danger."

"I can't explain it and even if I could, you still wouldn't understand. You still _wouldn't _know."

Darien sat on the arm of the chair and licked his lips. He cleared his throat and hesitantly opened his mouth. 

"That's not entirely true……."

Serena furrowed her brows

"What do you mean?"

"I know……a lot more than you think I do."

"Okay, why do I feel like this is one of those _I think you should sit down _speeches?"

Darien left the question alone and bit his lip. Serena thinks he looks so vulnerable when he bites his lip nervously. Too bad she was too pissed off to be affected by it.

"Serena, I think you should sit down…."

"Oh, Darien! Don't say _that_!….anything, but _that_!"

He would've laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness in the situation and in what he was about to tell her.

Darien sat across from her and stared at the coffee table in between. He was quiet for awhile and Serena was growing impatient. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. He must've felt her growing anxiety because he began to finally speak.

"I had orders from the queen. Well, actually the orders were given to Luna who passed them onto me."

"What orders?"

"I was supposed to watch you and report any incidents. You're behavior lately has been a bit out of character. You're having mood swings, treating your friends like shit, and you've been secretive………..more than usual anyway."

Serena shrugged. 

"So what, I can have a bad day if I want. Besides, they had it coming……"

"See what I mean? It's that kind of talk that has Luna suspicious. That's not something the old Serena would say. She'd whine about how everyone is picking on her….."

When Serena pouted, Darien raised a brow to say: _don't even try to deny it. _Serena shook her head.

"Maybe I would've whined two years ago, but I'm not fourteen anymore. Why does everyone seem to think that I am? It's such an insult!"

"You're right. The scouts haven't been able to get passed that unpleasant phase, but the point is Luna contacted the queen and started checking off all the things you've done. The queen gave her diagnosis and then told Luna to tell me."

Serena frowned openly and scratched her head. 

"What was her diagnosis?"

"She thought that her daughter was beginning to shine through." he said sighing

"Her daughter?….I don't…." Serena's eyes widened when she realized the meaning. "….Princess Serenity."

Darien nodded. 

"Since her idiosyncrasies were already appearing she suspected that her feelings for the former Earth general would not be far behind. She wanted me to report to Luna if you happened to mention anything remotely linked to him and then try to convince you that it wasn't true."

"So, you lied to me then. You knew all along that the dreams I were having were memories and that Queen Serenity purposely kept them from me." 

She nodded saying it more as a statement then a question. 

"It's so funny how even now she tries to control my life. Only she could have power in death…..bitch….." she whispered loud enough for Darien to hear. Before he could reply to her comment Serena jumped up from the couch.

"She's doing all of this so she could complete some sick little fantasy. I'm supposed to marry you, become queen, pop out an heir and then become a prisoner of my own life. She did it, so why not follow in her footsteps, right?!…….." 

She was breathing hard now. The rage was obvious and it unnerved him seeing as her eyes were now glaring at him. 

"…….And you're helping her! When I confided in you, you made me feel as if I was going insane, like the dreams meant nothing…….you're supposed to be my friend and you trade me over just so you could be in her good graces, so you could be king!………."

She was screaming now calling him all kinds of names and yelling obscenities to the ceiling. It didn't seem to release any anger and she ended up wrapping her small hands around Darien's throat. He, of course, was too strong and Serena ended up on the floor with him holding her arms above her head. She continued to struggle, nonetheless……even when she couldn't breathe from his large frame laying on her smaller one.

"Serena, listen to me…"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore…" she said shaking her head back and forth.

"Serena, stop!"

"I hate you!"

"I _didn't _tell her anything!" he yelled, but she paid no mind and continued to kick and scream.

He couldn't take it anymore and leaned down slamming his lips over hers. Serena's eyes popped open as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't a mind blowing kiss, his lips weren't moving and his eyes weren't closed, but it was still a kiss. Serena stopped struggling and looked up at him. She was out of breath as her chest moved up and down against his own. He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I didn't tell her anything." he said softly

She nodded hesitantly and he moved off the front of her body and sat to the right side of her body. Serena remained in the same position only her eyes were staring up at the ceiling blinking slowly trying to get her thoughts together. She swiped her hand over her mouth.

"Question: Did you have to kiss me?"

Darien rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. Yes, it seemed like the time, but the whole dramatic pause threw him off.

"It was the only way to get your attention."

"Yea, but kissing me?"

"It's not like we've never done it before." he said smirking.

Serena sat up and groaned. 

"This is true….."

Silence swept around them until Serena turned to Darien and voiced the question that wouldn't leave her thoughts.

"How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"Because you know me just as well as I know you…..and there's that fact that if I _had _told Luna, you would've heard about it already."

Serena licked her lower lip an nodded. She had to admit, his reason made a lot of sense. She put her back against the sofas frame and brought her knees up to her chest, but when she realized she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear underneath, Serena crossed her legs instead.

"I just don't understand…….." she whispered looking down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"What?"

"Why me? She hasn't attempted once to break up you and Raye. So, why is it so important to keep me and Malachite apart?"

Darien sighed and crawled over to sit next to her. He laid his hand over hers and cleared his throat.

"I guess, it has something to do with your personality. You're very determined and sometimes just plain stubborn. I think that's the most obvious trait you and the princess share. Queen Serenity knew you wouldn't stop seeing Malachite, but if she had told Raye and I to split up…..we would have. Our duty is more important, it's always been that way."

"That might've been fine when the Silver Millennium was alive, but this is another life. Our obligations have changed and it's unfair for her to come and replace them with ones that have long since died. My kingdom has crumbled and so has my duty to reign."

Serena laid her head on Darien's shoulder and closed her eyes. He leaned his head back and did the same. 

"You know, you have to tell the others, right?"

Serena groaned

"Do I have to?"

"Serena……."

"Okay, okay……….they're just gonna blame me for everything and accuse me of endangering them and not taking my duties seriously."

Darien snorted.

"It won't be that bad…….."

She hmphed in response. 

"Yea, you can say that since everyone loves you _and _your screwing around with a sailor scout which is like five extra brownie points……" Darien laughed at this and shook his head. "….you wouldn't last one day in my shoes." she said sticking up her chin.

"You're right on that one because as soon as Malachite would try to kiss me, I'd end up calling a time out."

Serena giggled and playfully shoved Darien by his shoulder. 

"Well, if I was in your shoes I'd kill your girlfriend…." Darien nodded.

"Yea, Raye can be difficult, but she's not like that when we're alone."

Serena raised her brow and crawled onto the couch looking down at him. 

"Just keep her in order when I tell them tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure……..anything for you."

When Serena got real quiet Darien looked her way. Her brows were furrowed and she looked as if she was confused about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird. It's almost three in the morning and my parents haven't come back yet."

"Oh, they left a message on the machine. They stayed over night."

"Ugh, that sucks!…." she says pouting. Malachite had left in a hurry so she wouldn't get into trouble and they weren't even coming home. 

"….well, there goes _my _night."

************************************

Malachite continued to walk down the sidewalk. He had been doing this for over an hour now. He didn't want to go back to the nega-verse yet and deal with the vial creatures and Beryl's nasty attitude. He _really _didn't want to leave Serena's, but he couldn't stay and risk her trouble with her parents. If he didn't have any self control he would have walked back to her house a long time ago.

Every now and then the wind would blow sending his hair flying behind him and sometimes blowing in his face where he'd have to move the strands behind his ear with his hand.

His mind was too occupied to see the dark figure step in his path. Malachite managed to spot the person and move around him before causing an accident, but as he passed the person grabbed his wrist.

Malachite swung around ready to break his arm when the person's face came into view. One half the face was human, but the other half was green and scaly with flesh that made Malachite frown inside. The yellow eyes stared at him and the general came to his senses.

"Zydec, what are you doing here?" he asked, his face expressionless and cold

"The queen sent me. She wants to have a word with you." he answered with his raspy voice.

Malachite had forgotten to re-open his link after he left Serena's, which was probably why Beryl sent Zydec along. But, there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was just one of those things when you could sense something out of the ordinary and this felt like one of those times.

The white haired general, although suspicious, didn't ask anymore questions. Instead he followed the creature through the black hole that appeared before them. 

******************************* 

"You what!!!"

Serena winced as Luna screamed in response to what was just revealed. The screeching nearly made her ears bleed considering they were coming from a cat.

"Luna, you already knew. Why are you so surprised?" Serena said

"Why? Why!!!? I thought you were more responsible than this, Serena! I gave you the benefit of the doubt and didn't jump to conclusions, but you have disappointed me…."

"I've disappointed _you_!? That's real funny coming from someone who has never paid any attention to me before."

"Attention? Is this why you've betrayed us all!"

"What? No! and I'm not the only one who did the betraying………I could explain it to you one hundred different ways and you still wouldn't understand." she replied softly looking down at her hands

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said……"

Luna's expression softened as she lowered herself to the ground laying her head on top of her folded paws. Her eyes held guilt as they stared at the ground. Luna knew the truth in Serena's accusation. At the time, she felt she was doing the right thing, but now she wasn't so sure. 

Artemis nudged Luna on the shoulder with his nose. He had been quiet through the whole confrontation……well, he usually is, but he has always been a better listener and observer than someone who gives speeches.

The silence was intense. The scouts still held their shocked facial expressions. The four couldn't believe Serena would do something so selfish. Sure, Serena was known for her unreliability in the scouting department, but they didn't think she was so capable of fully expressing her dislike in the being the leader in a way like this.

Raye's face was increasingly growing red until she couldn't hold in the rage any longer.

"How could you be so stupid!!?" she yelled jumping up from the cushion and pacing the floor.

Serena sighed harshly and glared toward Darien. He meeting her gaze, he winced and shrugged. That would be the last time she counted on him to keep his girlfriend in check. 

Whipped….. her mind muttered

"Answer me, Serena!"

Serena turned her attention to the fiery scout and rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, Raye…."

"Oh, stop saying that! You just don't want to admit that you fucked up." she snapped lowering her face to Serena's. Their noses almost touching.

Serena jumped up from her position on the floor and shoved Raye to the floor. After Raye got over the sharp pain that shot through her backside she glared up at Serena, but almost regretted it when she saw the unfamiliar rage glowing in her eyes.

"You and your boyfriend are alike after all. You both talk too much…."

Darien rubbed his cheek absently.

When Raye and Darien didn't say anything else, Serena took a deep breath and continued.

"You guys never listen to me. You all think I've put you all in danger for some selfish reason and maybe it was selfish, but that's my right. I have the right to choose my own destiny and if I want to be with Malachite then that's what I'll do. 

"But, the point is that you never trusted me. Like I said before, you all assumed I was being selfish, but did you even think that my affair was to obtain information about the nega verse? No, I'm not fourteen anymore and I wish you'd all stop seeing me as if I am."

The girls didn't say anything. They were all thinking about her speech, but Serena was surprised to see that they actually seemed to be doing it seriously. This was something that had never happened before….the whole speech was _something _that never happened before either. It made her regret not doing it sooner. 

Artemis cleared his throat. 

"I….think Serena has a point….."

Serena looked down at Artemis. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the white feline as well as everyone else's. Artemis blushed under their gazes. He had to admit, he was usually the quiet one and Luna was the one who advised the scouts. If he _did _say anything about their duty, he always mentioned it to Luna and then she would relay the message to the scouts. 

"I mean, we do have a habit of expecting the worst of her and that isn't fair. Maybe she was only using Malachite, but even if she wasn't, we still have an advantage here. If Malachite's feelings are as true as she claims, she has just saved us from unnecessary work. We are now closer to defeating the enemy and we have Serena to thank."

Throughout the whole speech Artemis never took his eyes away from Serena's. He meant every word and that simple gesture was proof. Serena smiled as thanks. She almost wished he was her advisor and not Luna. He understood her position. 

Serena relaxed.

Before anyone could comment, Amy's small pocket computer began to beep. She opened it and sighed already irritated. 

"There's a youma attacking the park."

Everyone groaned simultaneously. This was of no surprise. There was _always _a youma attacking the park. It was as if it didn't know of any other area. Before Serena could begin counting off the number of places a youma could strike, the scouts began transforming.

***************************

The youma resembled a huge anaconda only it was longer and thicker and scalier and just plain nasty looking. It hissed as the scouts appeared and unwrapped itself form the human that it was currently squeezing. The human sighed in relief as his body became free and ran off in the opposite direction. Serena narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right.

"Mars fire ignite!"

Serena really was tired of the whole Sailor Moon speech (which made her famous) and just decided to join Sailor Mars in the fighting. 

The youma had escaped the flames and headed toward Mercury who was typing away on her computer trying to find a weakness. Sailor Moon yelled to her, but she knew Mercury was a slow reactant and was able to knock her to the side in time. 

"Uh, thanks…."

Her eyes were wide in shock as they landed on Sailor Moon. Serena had definitely changed.

Sailor Moon just shrugged and ran back to help Venus who the snake had just wrapped in his hold. She cried out as the snake began to squeeze her body. 

Serena took off her tiara and ran up to the anaconda. She sliced the youma's scaly frame and grabbed Venus' hand as her body became loose dropping to the ground. They managed to get away from the snake before it was engulfed in electricity. 

With one blink the youma was gone.

Sailor Jupiter punched her fist into the air in triumph.

"Yea, no one can resist the power of electricity!"

Moon shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked noticing the seriousness in her expression

"Something's not right, I don't think it's over……"

"What do you mean? That youma was completely defeated!" Mars said frowning

"Did you see that person it was attacking when we first arrived? He just ran away…….."

Everyone exchanged confused looks. Mercury's mouth dropped open….

"He just ran away without injuries………his bones should've been broken………"

As soon as Serena agreed, there was laughter from behind. They turned around to see a man whose body was half human and half youma. His yellow eyes glowered at each of them with a kind of malice that not even Zoicite held. 

"Who are you?" Serena asked 

He smirked.

"It doesn't matter. I am only here to deliver something……"

"Deliver what?" Venus asked, her eyes showing cautious anxiety.

He smiled cruelly and snapped his fingers. The ground began to glow until a battered body appeared. His frame held cuts and bruises as blood stained his ripped uniform. His eyes remained closed and his chest remained still. Serena gasped as she recognized him immediately.

Zydec gestured to the limp corpse

"A gift from Queen Beryl. I guess, this was his punishment for betraying his mistress."

He gave one more harsh laugh before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Serena's breathing was shaky as she hesitatingly lowered herself to kneel next to Malachite. Tears shined in her eyes as she brought a hand to his wrist and pulled back quickly as if burned. There was no pulse. She placed her ear on his chest and when she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart, she cried out.

"Malachite don't do this to me………wake up! Open your eyes!………Don't you dare die on me!"

She was gripping his shirt and shaking him. Her tears were freely falling and sobs were racking through her body. When Darien tried to pull her away, she fought him off punching and pushing until he gave up and moved away to witness in sorrow with the rest of the scouts as Serena pounded on his chest watching her arms grew tired. 

She held Malachite's body to her chest.

"Why!!!!" she screamed to sky. 

She couldn't help, but think her mother had something to do with this. She knew it wasn't possible, but in the back of her mind it wouldn't be a surprise if the queen arranged this in some form. It was déjà vu all over again only this time, it was _him _dying in _her _arms.

The grief was so strong, Serena didn't pay any attention to the soft glow that surrounded her body. Even when she watched the seven rainbow crystals appear in front of her face, she still didn't move. She just stared at them in sadness. She already knew what was happening as the seven crystals united and the silver crystal took their place. 

Serena began rocking Malachite's dead body. Shaking her head, she closes her eyes.

__

Last chapter next…………

Yay! I'm done! Aren't you proud of me? I'm sorry to be finishing this so late. I just had so much to do this summer and my writer's block showed up again, but everything worked out for the better. Again, thanks for the reviews……….I needed them and thanks to everyone who stuck by me. Only one more chapter to go……..

Tenshi655: I agree with you completely. I love Darien/Serena but I need diversity

Pika-ki: You've lost me. Malachite/Kunzite are the same (long white hair), Jedite/Jadeite is short blonde hair, Zoicite is long blonde hair in pony-tail often used as both sexes, and Nephrite/Nephlyte is the one with the long brown hair. That's what I've always gone by. 


	7. chapter 7 Revenge is Sweet

Hey everyone! I'm back with the final chapter.  I apologize for the long wait; school was more stressful than I originally thought.  I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by me…. you know who you are (smiles).  I don't think I can go through another one of these things, so there will be no sequel.  Besides I have to finish my other stories (winks).  

Chapter 7 -----Revenge is Sweet 

_"I can't believe she's been lying to us………"_

_"What can we do………."_

_"She's just lost someone very special……….."_

This is what she had been listening to for the last three hours.  

Serena's lost count the number of times she frowned, smiled or rolled her bleary eyes toward heaven.  She wondered how much more shouting she would have to endure before they realized she could hear everything they were saying.  

She sighed as their voices continued to float from the space beneath the closed door to her position by the window.  Serena nudged the window open slightly and closed her eyes as the small breeze blew across her tear-streaked face.  She couldn't remember when the tears stopped falling, probably when she realized they wouldn't bring him back from the dead.  

Why?  This was the question that has been circling her mind since she held his lifeless body.  Why did this have to happen to her? Why now? Just when her smiles were starting to reach her eyes, someone splashes cold water in her face reminding her of the real world. A world where Serena's not allowed to love, the only thing she has permission to do is fight, rule and die.   

_"We shouldn't be arguing…….."_

_"How much information has she gathered?……"_

_"I can't believe she's been lying to us………"_

_"Is that all you can think about, Raye?…….."_

Of course, that's all Raye can think about, Serena thinks quietly.  It wouldn't be Raye Hino if she were, for once, thinking about someone other than herself.  Serena's face darkens as Raye continues to try persuading the others into thinking the same thing that Serena betrayed and lied to them and it should not be over looked because a nega-verse general lost his life.

The nerve.  Never mind that Malachite lost his life for _them.  _He was a nega-verse general and that's all that matters, right?  Serena could do nothing but snort and roll her eyes.        

_"We need to be devising a plan……"_

_"If Beryl killed off one of her best generals……….."_

_"It means she's strong enough without him………."_

Finally. Someone actually says something important.  Serena smirks and moves from her position on the window seat and makes her way across the room to stand facing the long dressing mirror in the corner of the room.  She stared at her reflection noticing the long tears streaks on her cheeks and her flushed skin.  

She felt like a trapped animal locked in her cage.  When Darien was finally able to pull her away from Malachite, Serena could do nothing but watch as Sailor Mar's flames engulfed his lifeless body.  The smell of burning flesh was her wake up call.  Serena finally accepted her fate.  She was beaten.  

And here she stood pushed into one of the bedrooms in the back of Raye's temple to (what did they call it?) mourn. Forced to listen to the scouts' guilt-ridden endless chatter because that's what it was.  They were all at fault, she thought.  Soon they will realize it and it will eat them up inside like acid on skin just as the same thing was happening to her now.  The grief was too strong and even if the scouts _did_ feel remorseful, it will never be on the same level as Serena's.  No, she was alone.  She's always been alone. 

_"We should be consoling her, not attacking……….."_

_"Oh, how appropriate, Darien!….."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?…."_

_"You're always running to her rescue!………"_

Serena's reflection smiled.  Darien was the best friend she ever had, he was always there for her and he was the only one she trusted wholeheartedly…next to Malachite, that is.  As Malachite's body was left in ashes, Tuxedo Mask held her to his chest.  She could still feel his fingers as they ran through her hair and smoothed over her face wiping away the tears that seemed to never cease.

He whispered in her ear: _You still have me, Serena_. Words that were selfish and yet, so soothing.  She would never have Darien completely, not when he was so attached to Raye and not when she wanted be everywhere else except next to him.  But even knowing this, Serena was still grateful because his words were true.  

_"She's my friend!………."_

_"Are you sure about that?…….."_

_"Raye, your jealousy is tiresome……"_

_"I'm not jealous……….."_

_"…….you're only pushing me away…….."_

_"………"  _           

Well, would you look at that, Serena smirked.  Raye was actually too speechless to reply.  What a Kodak moment. Serena cared about the fiery scout, she had to for her to endure Raye's accusations and suspicious glares, besides she really couldn't blame Raye for being jealous.  If Malachite was extremely close with a female she would feel a bit insecure also and it doesn't help in anyway that Serenity and Endymion had a small fling before moving toward different partners.  

If only Raye could remember that last bit of information.

Ah, but what about Zoicite?  Serena frowned.  She forgot all about the female general and Serena had to admit she had been jealous.  Not of Zoicite, no.  Jealous because Malachite was with her, touching her, moaning _her _name.  Serena couldn't take that and so she told Malachite to get rid of her.  Bad? yes.  But, then Serena could finally sleep at night knowing that he was with no other when he wasn't with her.  Besides, Zoicite died a long time ago.

Serena shrugged.  It seemed Darien was right, Serenity was shining through.

_"I'm sorry........."_

_"I know..........."_

This part reminded Serena of the dramatic scenes in the old black and white movies.  Raye apologizes and they go running to each other in slow motion until they're hugging and kissing and whispering words of love in between and blah blah blah.  Serena never did get into those films.  Now she remembered the reason.  The sappiness, the phoniness and (oh yea) the annoyance.

Although, she might've been exaggerating about the running through fields bit, she knew they were hugging.  Darien was probably caressing Raye's back the same way he caressed her hair, he was probably whispering words of encouragement in Raye's ear as he did the same for her earlier that day.  She knew Darien too well to know that he was doing all of this.  She didn't need to be in that room to know.  

And now Darien gets to live happily ever after.  Bastard.

She was happy for him, really.  Only he was experiencing this happiness when she was in the back room drowning in sorrow.  Darien can be happy, she wanted him to be, but he could at least have the common decency to do it where she couldn't actually _hear _him.  So, she says it again. Bastard.

More hugging, more kissing, more whispers of love.  She could see the scouts looking away from embarrassment.  Well, Amy and Lita anyway.  Mina was probably staring at them while eating popcorn trying not to miss one ounce of action.  Mina loves the black and white movies.  

But most of this is in Serena's imagination.  This is what resentment does to a person.

But, didn't she have the right to be bitter?  It was her life that just took an abrupt turn down a path she was desperately trying to escape.  It was her heart that shattered into thousands of pieces upon seeing his lifeless body.  It was her soul that was bent on revenge and it was her mind that promised to do so.  Queen Beryl thought she could intimidate Serena into submission, but her audacity only fueled Serena's rage of being cheated out of love once again.

_The bitch would pay, _Serena thought.

Serena stared at her reflection in the mirror.  The usual light blue sparkling in her eyes was now a blazing cerulean ocean as she clenched her jaw and tightened her fingers into a fist.  With that look of pure hatred she closed her eyes in thought silently promising that Malachite's death would not be in vain.  With a scream Serena's fist collided with the mirror's surface sending the sharp bits and pieces into the air and onto the floor at Serena's feet.  She gave one last glare before turning away.

When the scouts came rushing into the room at the sound, all they found was a shattered mirror and a bloody handprint on the windowsill.

***************************  

    __

Serena held the blue hand held computer in her hand as she scanned the area around her.  She bit her lip with anticipation while her eyes gleamed a bright icy blue reflecting the screen of the pocket-sized machine with the mercury symbol gleaming on the cover.  

She wasn't exactly proud that she stole Mercury's computer.  First she was a traitor and now she's a thief, but she had a good reason to do what she was doing now.  Although she was feeling slightly guilty about the whole stealing situation _and I repeat:_ _slightly guilty, _Serena thought; she couldn't help but applaud herself of actually nabbing it without Amy noticing.  

Now _that_ took talent.       

Serena needed the computer to get into the nega-verse.  She had already figured out where she could find a portal, the park being the most obvious place since all of their past battles were with youmas raiding the park.  So, she had nothing to lose by checking there first.

She smiled widely.

It was brilliant actually.  She was able to do something without the scouts' help.  She had thought up the whole thing by herself and she couldn't wait to throw that in Raye's face.  Serena could hear the evil laughter in the back of her mind and smirked.  

The smirk disappeared when the loud beeping reached her ears.  She could see the blinking dot on the screen and stopped in mid-stride keeping the computer pointing in the same direction.  She punched a few keys and before she could blink Serena could hear the soft crackle of the portal opening.

It was a weird feeling, Serena thought.  The portal's outline rotated sucking in the air around her as the wind stirred the leaves in the trees and disheveled her hair which was in danger of coming out its braid.  For a split second Serena contemplated transforming, but running into unknown territory looking like the enemy would make it extremely hard so that option was immediately discarded.

With a deep breath and vengeful attitude, Serena walked forward into a world that would decide her future in life or death.

******************

Serena blinks several times to adjust her eyes from the bright light of the portal closing behind her.  When the tiny dots disappeared from her vision she noted the dull-lit, dank, wide hallway.  The ground and wall were made of cobblestones and she could hear a faint sound of dripping water, but the sound echoed around the space so it was hard to tell where it was coming from.  

If she knew any better Serena would think they were underground, but then it would've been way too easy for the nega-verse to escape into her world, which they hadn't done yet.  

Serena eyed the winding hallways.  There were three ways she could go, she could take the hallway behind her, the hallway she was facing when she exited the portal or the one to her left.  After a few minutes of chewing her lip she decided to take the hallway she originally faced.  She figured it could've been a sign, and who was she to ignore signs?

She wandered the unusually quiet passage in complete confusion as she wondered where the hell she was and if she was going the right way.  Before she could start cursing the so-called "sign" from earlier, she turned a sharp corner and ran smack into someone or something as she looked up and met it's eyes.  

It only took her a moment to realize who it was.  With his yellow eyes glowering down at her in confusion and his half human/half youma body standing but inches from her own; there was no mistaking who he was and Serena's hands clenched into fists.

"Well what do we have here . . . a human wandering our territory without a escort no doubt?  Now, the proper question would be: where is her escort?  For she could not possibly be here by herself."

He raised his hand and caressed her face trailing his scaly fingers across her collarbone to rest behind her neck.  Serena raised a brow, first wondering why he was talking in third person as if he was merely thinking out loud and second, wanting to break his disgusting hand for touching her.  

Serena wanted to scowl when he licked his lips in hunger (for what kind of hunger she didn't even want to think about).  She pasted a greeting smile on her face and before he could blink, her hand was tightly clutching his throat and he was staring at her in surprise.  

"Hi there," she said, her smile still in place.

He clawed at the hand cutting off his air supply, unsuccessfully getting free.  He couldn't understand how someone so small could be so strong; she had to be one of them.  But if she was, why was this the first time he laid his eyes on her?  He grunted as his back roughly hit the stonewall behind him.  He could feel the jagged surface through his clothes, but even his shirt couldn't protect him from the pain.

"Who are you," he croaked, his earlier confidence dissipating.

Serena gave a short laugh then leaned forward so her face was close to his.

"What, can't recognize me without the uniform?  I guess it's true then, there really is magic protecting our identities.  Would it be easier if I were wearing red knee-high boots, a blue skirt and pigtails?"

His eyes widened.  That would explain her unusual strength, he thought.  

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?  I certainly didn't come here to play _red light, green light, one, two, three_." 

She released her grip around his neck, but didn't move away.

"Are you going to kill me?"  He asked in a squeaky voice rubbing his aching neck, the action seeming so weak for a youma.  If he had been human, he would be one of those geeks at school who got picked on by the bullies every day. 

Pathetic.

"There would be no point in killing you when I need you to take me to Beryl . . ." she smirked.  

". . .And you _will_ take me to her."

Before he could nod in agreement she was already dragging him down the hall.

This is where Serena found herself, following the twists and turns while her hostage barked out directions.  She wondered if he was leading her to nowhere, but he was too scared to do anything less than what she demanded.  

Zydec was yanked off balance as Serena jerked to a halt.  He stared at her from the cold ground in confusion.  Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were glazed over.

Serena could feel him.  Malachite's signature was all around her, she could recognize it anywhere and it was more powerful than ever at this moment.  When the daze was over she grabbed Zydec by his collar and hauled him from the ground.

He watched as she placed her palm to the wall, narrowing her eyes in concentration she began moving again.  When Serena turned down the wrong corridor, Zydec frowned.

"Y-You're going the wrong way."

"I need to stop somewhere first," she said still pulling him along by his collar.  

A few minutes later Zydec eyed the familiar door with apprehension.  It figured she'd want to stop here, he thought.  He only wondered how she knew where _his_ chambers were.  Oh, how he loathed Malachite and with him out of the way, he could now be the queen's top general and that was all that mattered.  Sometimes you had to step on people to get what you wanted, was his philosophy.  It was only now he was beginning to question it.

Serena ignored the youma's trembling frame and pushed open the door.  As she stepped in the lights flickered on and Malachite's bedchamber came into full view.  She remembered first seeing it the night she ran looking for him in the middle of the night.  That night was her first time.

Serena closed the door with her foot and threw the hostage into one of the chairs circling the small round table. 

"Don't move."

He sank down in the chair and watched her pull apart the long, thick curtains.  Serena peered out the window and met black skies, barren fields and run down buildings.  The sight nearly took her breath away out of sheer surprise.  Where was she?

When Serena was able to pull herself from the depressing sight she turned and walked over to the bed.  Serena ran her hand along the familiar silk sheets and smelled the drapes hanging from the canopy.  She smiled as his scent circled her body making her forget for a split second that he was dead.  But, the moment her eyes landed on the youma across the room she knew Malachite was gone.  The realization that he helped his demise only pissed her off further.  

Serena glared before turning toward the small opening along the wall she assumed was the closet.  She was too preoccupied _that_ night to notice them. There were shelves filled with various gray uniforms and black boots and it gave her an idea.  Without spying the youma a glance she stripped herself of the jeans and t-shirt, ignoring the short intake of breath across the room, and picked a uniform that would fit.  After all, the best way to defeat your enemy would be to walk among them, and what better to way to do that then to blend right in.

She turned to leave when she spied the sword in the corner.  She picked it up and sheathed the blade.  The handle was covered in red rubies.  She remembered this sword, how could she not? It was the same sword that killed her centuries ago.  A beautiful sword she figured as she stared at her reflection in the silver blade.

Serena's eyes lifted to the closet wall before turning around to face Zydec who eyed her warily from the chair.  He swallowed when she walked toward him with a gleam in her eye as if she was a predator stalking her prey.

She fingered the point and scowled.  She needed him at first, but she could find Beryl without him now.  The dark energy was almost hypnotic.  He was useless and Serena was anxious to try out her new toy on someone who most definitely deserved it.  After all, she had a promise to live up to.  

She smirked as Zydec stared at the sword in fear.  Apparently he already knew what was coming.

"You said you wouldn't kill me."

Serena blinked.

"I lied."       

There wasn't even time for him to scream.

*************************

    __

"Should it be taking this long?" 

Darien turned to Mina who was leaning toward him with her hand in front of her mouth trying to whisper, but doing a horrible job.

He raised a brow, hoping that she would elaborate.

"You know. . .the whole fire thing.  She's been sitting like that for ten minutes now," Mina said gesturing to Raye who was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands clasped together in front of her chest in meditation.

Darien frowned then sighed. 

"It's a difficult process, Mina." He whispered softly back. 

Mina waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It takes time, patience. . ." 

". . .It takes _silence_!"

Everyone turned to see Raye glaring at them.  

"How am I supposed to find Serena when all I can hear is your big mouth, Mina?"

Mina purses her lips in embarrassment and looks down at her lap.

"I mean, honestly, learn how to _whisper_."

"So did the fire goddess tell you anything, Raye?"  Amy asked clearing her throat.

Raye glared at the blonde one last time before turning to Amy and nodding.

"Serena found a way to get into the nega-verse, but I can't get her exact location, she's beyond my reach."

"Wait, how did she get into the nega-verse in the first place?" Artemis asks.

"By Mercury's computer." 

Amy immediately reaches into her pocket to find it empty.  

"She must've taken it when we transformed back into our street clothes." Amy figured.

"Apparently, Serena's a lot more computer literate than she claimed."  Luna sniffed.

Darien's mind wandered while the scouts carried on with their reflections. The fact that Serena could be so sneaky and clever only confirmed Darien's theory of the princess' return.  Serenity was feisty and always managed to get what she wanted.  Darien missed her and the fact that she was appearing made him smile.  He hated that Serena was never able to stand up for herself, as much as he loved Raye he just wished Serena would just once put Raye in her place.  He wished his best friend would come back.

"Darien?"

"W-What? . . ." He stammered blinking.

Luna frowned.

"I've called your name five times, is something wrong? Have you not heard a word we've said?'

"Uh, sorry.  I was thinking about something.  What were you discussing?"

"About Serena.  Should we follow her or not.  What's your decision?"

"We follow her, of course.  She might need our help."

"Exactly! That's what I've been saying.  There's no telling what she will get herself into. . ."

"Raye, I thought we talked about this."  Darien said crossing his arms over his chest.  He really wasn't in the mood to hear Raye talk shit about Serena in pure jealousy.

"No, you misunderstood me, Darien.  I mean, it's dangerous and what if she gets out-numbered, she might need our help."

All eyebrows rose in surprise.  Not once have they ever heard Raye talk about Serena with such sincerity.  Maybe Raye was finally letting go the resentment of Darien and Serena's close relationship.  Maybe she was finally accepting that even though the two had a history, they all had history.  The important thing was Darien and Serena would always remain friends.

Then what are we waiting for, lets go kick some youma ass!" Lita said cracking her knuckles.  

She might've been fighting with Serena before all of this happened, but she was still her friend and she was still her princess.

Darien smiled.  "Yeah, lets."

**********************

Serena winced.  The negative energy was getting stronger at every turn she made.  This was how she knew she was going the right way, even a normal human would be able to feel the energy cackling around them.

She crossed her eyes as another wave hit her.  She was beginning to feel nauseous, but before she could even stop and take a breather, a youma came running by disappearing in the direction she was already heading.

When she heard the loud cheering Serena narrowed her eyes.  By the time she reached the double doors her nausea was completely forgotten as she could hear the numerous clapping and loud screaming on the other side of the doors.  Whatever was going on, she needed to know. 

The sight that she met reminded her of the Hitler stories that she read in history class.  The room was large and circular as hundreds of youmas stood facing the center.  Their fists were raised over their heads as they repeatedly punched the air screaming a language that Serena couldn't understand.  They were obviously in the middle of a meeting, which was perfect.  Everyone would be to busy chanting to even notice her.

All of a sudden a female voice came above the voice asking for silence.  Serena recognized that voice, the voice that haunted her dreams at night, the voice that could be over heard through the falling pillars of her dead kingdom, that same voice that ordered Malachite's death.  

"Queen Beryl. . ." 

Transfixed, Serena made her way through the packed bodies.  Because she was so small she could easily maneuver in between the youmas without difficulty and when she could finally make out Beryl's position, she stopped and listened with the others.

Beryl looked the way she did when she attacked the moon kingdom centuries before.  Her red hair fell down her back as she walked along the platform of her throne, her purple dress clinging to her body as if second skin.  Serena clenched the sword tied to her waist and listened.

"Welcome to the last night of our cursed plight . . ."

The cheers erupted again as Beryl paused to turn and sit in the large chair behind her.  Once she was comfortable she continued.

"For too long we've had to endure this black abyss void of sunlight, a world where we have to feed off rotten meat and drink contaminated water, this world between the living and the dead . . . But, I stand before you to say that it all changes tonight!

"Tonight is the proof that our hard work has paid off.  The energy that we have so painstakingly collected over the past two years has finally reached the limit.  With this life force we can break the barrier that has kept us prisoners for centuries.  This is the night we establish our new kingdom! This is the night we make the humans beg for mercy. . ."  

Beryl stood from her chair and slammed the point of her staff to the ground making the sound echo around the room. 

 ". . ._This_ is the night we get our revenge and rid ourselves of those pesky scouts once and for all!"

 As all the beings clapped, whistled and cheered Serena rolled her eyes.  She found the whole situation to be ridiculous and she wondered how many times Beryl gave this speech and how many times the fools believed it.  But, even if Beryl were telling the truth, the only person who would be giving a surprised attack would be Serena.  

The youma on her right decided to turn at look at her.  By the evil gleam in her eyes and wicked grin on her lips, the youma figured she was as happy as everyone else.  A pretty little thing, he thought as he continued to stare.

Serena paused and looked at him raising her brow.  He was as tall as her with a boar's nose and eyes so dark they looked black.  When he snorted she made a disgusted face and tried not to take in the sour smell that grew stronger with every inch he moved to lean toward her.  

"You look how I feel," he said, his harsh voice coming through all the noise.

"And how do I look?" she asked just to amuse him.

Serena almost died when his hot, tart breath brushed along her cheek.

"Like victory is at hand.  Our revenge is near."  

Serena nodded then gave a secretive smile.

"Yes, that's exactly how I look.  Exactly."

That's when the whispering began.  _"She looks like Zoicite. . .she's prettier. . .she must be the new general. . .you'd think beryl would learn. . .to never trust humans. . .after Malachite's betrayal. . .but she's so small. . .what could she possibly do?"_

Serena just stared ahead hoping they would lose their interest in her.  Panic rose within her when a youma along the front row started babbling out loud.  She relaxed when the attention never preached her position.  She just hoped the whispering before would stay in her little section. Serena didn't hear the youma's comment, but it must've been offensive because Beryl turning with such speed and glowering down at him.

"What did you say?!!!"

The youma squeaked and cowered back, but like the idiot he was, he answered.

"I-I was just wondering your majesty was exaggerating. . .l-like before."

The queen's eyes narrowed.

"You _dare_ call me a liar?" 

Yes 

"No, my queen! I would never. . ."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to feel _disappointed_."

"I was just wondering. . ."

"_No_, you were just questioning my authority and I don't appreciate it one bit!" she screamed already making her way down the stone steps to stand in front of the offensive being.

Before he could correct his words, he was screaming in pain as his body convulsed while the flames made their way through his body until there was nothing but ash on the ground where he once stood.

It didn't take long for the smell to circulate, but by then Beryl was again perched on her throne while every youma shouted their approval of their companion's demise.  

Beryl smirked and picked invisible dirt from underneath her fingernail.  

"You're dismissed!"

Serena spied the side door to Beryl's left and made her way through the bodies in that direction.  When she saw the thick, black drapes hanging behind the throne she smiled to herself and managed to sneak behind them without being noticed.

As the hundreds of youmas marched to the exits, probably off to celebrate their future victory with spoiled ale, Serena stood covered by the drapes leaning with the wall against her back.

 She gripped her sword and waited.

********************   

Sailor Venus sighed heavily and dragged her feet along the gravel path.  The steady beeping coming from the communicator was putting her to sleep and it was only so many times she could pray for the portal to be found.  

Jupiter had stopped cracking her knuckles ten minutes ago and Tuxedo Mask's hat hung limply from his right hand as his left ran through his black hair, so Venus knew she wasn't the only one feeling lethargic.  The only people still waiting anxiously for the rapid beeping were Mars and Mercury whose eyes repeatedly scanned the screen waiting for some kind of sign that they were close.

When the beeping became faster and Mercury gave her nod of approval Venus gave a loud hoot before leaping in the air.  Tuxedo Mask flinched with surprise then turned and glared.

"Uh, sorry. . ."  she said sheepishly.

Mars rolled her eyes and turned back to Mercury who was pushing the keys trying to get the portal to open.  After five minutes it became obvious that it wasn't an easy task.

"What the _hell_ is taking you so long?"  Mars asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, with my computer temporarily out of service. . ."  she said indicating Serena's successful attempt at thievery.  ". . .Luna and I had to rewire my communicator to use it to find the portal, so _excuse_ me if it's taking a bit longer than usual!"

Jupiter's brows rose.  That was the first time she's ever heard Amy snap at anyone. As a matter of fact, she's never seen her get angry, annoyed maybe, but not angry.  Jupiter smiled at this.  

"About fucking time. . ." she muttered.

As the portal popped open they all paused and looked at one another.  When Tuxedo Mask couldn't take the silence and looks of uncertainty he cleared his throat and gestured to the twirling entrance.

"Shall we, ladies?"

Jupiter entered first then the others.  They entered all ready for the fight to come.

**************

With the room rid of all youmas and being such a huge enclosed space, Serena could easily make out every move that Beryl made from the platform as the echoes followed to her position against the back wall.

Serena counted to three before moving quietly from behind the drapes.  She walked agilely, but silently, to the back of Beryl's chair.  She could hear the dark queen sipping from her goblet of fine wine.  Where she got the wine was a question that ran through Serena's mind.  She probably had a whole case full of well-preserved liquor hidden within her chambers Serena smirked to herself.  

Oh, I would definitely want a queen who starved me, but had her own feast on the side 

Okay, so this wasn't the best time to get sarcastic with oneself, but it was the only thing keeping Serena from jumping out in a complete rage.  She needed to stay calm.  As the Tortoise said to the Hare, slow and steady wins the race, though the story couldn't possibly be true considering if the Hare had only followed the path without stopping, he would've won.  So, the whole _slow and steady_ thing was irrelevant to the Tortoise and the Hare. 

But it _did_ relate to her situation.

Serena blinked and shook her head.  This was not the time to analyze fairytale stories she heard as a child.  She really needed to stop doing that.  This is why she had such a hard time fighting, her mind would wander right in the middle and then Raye would scream until Serena's ears bled. Not a pleasant memory.

Serena paused as Beryl's head came into view.  She was standing along the edge of the stone platform sipping from the goblet and idly gripped her staff, the globe planted on the tip glowing a cloudy gray. 

As Serena approached from behind, the sword held at ready with just her right hand, Beryl stopped as her lips touched the goblet's rim.  Her red eyes looked in the direction behind her, Serena's presence no longer hidden.  Beryl twirled around and stared at the blonde with wide eyes before they narrowed into thin slits.

"You. . ." she whispered harshly.

Serena didn't waste anymore time.  Before Beryl could react the sword was already gliding through the air.  

As the goblet fell to the ground, the wine spilling over the dark queen's shoes, Serena watched as the fabric across Beryl's chest darkened.  A strangled choking sound left Beryl's throat before her eyes shifted closed and her body fell backwards rolling down the stairs to lie limply on the floor, the staff falling alongside her body.

Serena walked slowly down the stairs to stand above Beryl's body.  As she lifted her foot to turn the body over Beryl grabbed the staff and swung hitting Serena across the face sending her staggering backwards.  

Serena wiped the blood from her nose and glowered at the woman who was supposed to be dead.  It wasn't until Beryl turned around, did Serena realize it wasn't Beryl at all.  This woman standing before her had eyes so gold they could be described as cat-like and her hair was no longer red but black with white streaks.  No, this was not the same woman.

"I applaud your devious attempt at murder, but then again, you were never one for playing fair, Serenity."

Serena frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who gives the orders around here.  Surely you didn't think Beryl…" she spat the name. ". . . was capable of succeeding _anything_ without help.  You see how weak she is, can't even stand up to the moon princess and her sword!"

So, Beryl _is_ dead Serena thought

Then the woman must be. . .

"Metallica. . ."   

The woman laughed, her amusement clearly shown in her golden eyes.

"In the flesh. . ."

"But, the Earth King burned you at the stake."

"The flames might've destroyed my body, but not my soul.  I guess all the witchcraft paid off.  It gave me the opportunity to put my plan into action. . .through another person, of course."

"Beryl." Serena answered.

"Yes.  I gave her power and she gave me an undeniable, loyal soul…"   

"…and with the right healing charm, an agile body." She continued grinning.          

Serena shook her head in astonishment.  Why do the evildoers always reveal little snippets about themselves? And they always do it right before a major battle as if they're so confident of their victory.  Serena knew it was like this on television, but this was ridiculous.  Could her situation get anymore cliché?

"Okay, enough with the history lesson.  Can I kill you now?"

Metallica smirked.

"You can try."

*********************      

It had been a grand total of twenty minutes of wandering the stone corridors when the scouts were ambushed by groups of drunken, but angry youma.

As they first entered the portal, the hallways were completely empty, which caused some suspicion, but it wasn't until Sailor Mercury tripped over an extended leg sending her crashing to the hard, cold ground when the situation began to make sense.  

The intoxicated troll-like youma made it extremely obvious.

The further they walked, the more empty bottles appeared with the stench getting stronger and stronger.  They couldn't tell if it was the spoiled liquor or the germ-infested bodies leaning against the walls as they slept the alcohol off. 

"Looks like we've missed the party."  Jupiter said kicking one of the comatose beings. 

It seemed to be an easy task of sneaking in up until Venus had a momentary lapse of clumsiness as she slipped on one of the rounded bottles while descending the stairway.  She tumbled and screamed all the way down.

As Tuxedo Mask leaned over to help her up the sounds of running feet was already echoing around them.  And before they could even flee down one of the opposite passages they were surrounded.

Venus took one look at the scowling, ugly faces and grimaced.

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."  Mars said throwing her fist punching a youma in the face.

It wasn't long before they were all fighting with crescent beams, fireballs and lightning shooting down the long corridors catching anyone in the crossfire.  

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose penetrating the creature in the middle of his forehead killing him instantly.  Once the body hit the ground he took a look around to see how the others were doing.  Considering the number of youmas they had to fight, they were doing exceptionally well as Jupiter flipped one of the beings onto it's back.  It was then he decided was the time to find Serena.

"Mercury, cover me."

"Where are you going?"  Mars asked kicking someone in the stomach.

"To look for, Serena."

"What?! . . ." 

She screamed this.  He almost thought she was going to rant and rave about his so-called secret love for his princess like she did so many times before, but her next words surprised him.

". . .you can't go alone! I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay and help the others . . ."

"Don't worry about us, we're fine."  Jupiter interrupted.  When Venus nodded in agreement he sighed and gave Mars his consent.

"Mercury. . ."

Mercury threw the youma off balance and turned to the passage that Mars and Tuxedo Mask would be taking.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Dodging claws and teeth, the pair ran down the passage disappearing through the fog.

**********************

Metallica laughed as Serena hit the floor.

"Give it up, Serenity!"

Serena spat the blood from her mouth.  Getting up from the ground she glared at her enemy.

"Not a chance."

Before Metallica could respond Serena lashed out and did a flip in the air landing a kick in her face.  Once her feet touched the ground, she didn't waste anytime attacking the other woman again as she harshly grabbed a portion of her black hair and pulled her roughly to her feet.

Metallica cried out in pain and swung her arm around.  Serena saw it coming and is able to duck under away from it.  Serena grabbed the extended arm and with one hand holding the wrist and the other at the elbow, she flips Metallica onto her back twisting her arm almost to breakage.  

The sorceress couldn't even block as Serena's foot planted in her abdomen causing Metallica to roll away in pain.  

At this point Metallica's lack of hand-to-hand combat became obvious.  Serena wondered what she would do next so she took a fighting stance and waited.

Metallica rose to her knees.  Her breath was sporadic and she was rubbing her left hand over the section that was just kicked as she held the twisted arm to her chest.  Her body was beginning to ache terribly and she didn't think she could fight this way any longer.  

"Come on, come on. . .make a move."  Serena whispered to herself as she stood still waiting.

It figured, Metallica thought, she was never good at fighting with her fists.

Before either one of them could make the next move loud shouting came floating through the doorway closest to their positions.  

"Serena!"

Because the shouting was being carried by echoes Serena couldn't tell who it was screaming her name.  The sounds weren't close, but it was clear that whoever it was making the noise would be there soon and then they'd be in danger.

Right when those thoughts left her mind Metallica launched a ball of energy as big as her fist in Serena's direction.  Serena managed to dodge it, but it skimmed her left shoulder as the blood dripped down her arm and onto the floor.  As more balls flew her way Serena was beginning to feel trapped until she was hit in the leg sending her crashing to the floor next to Malachite's sword.

When the next glowing orb came soaring toward her, she did the first thing that came to her mind.  She grabbed the sword and swung it like a baseball bat deflecting the energy in Metallica's direction.  Metallica didn't expect this and wasn't able to move away fast enough as her own creation burned itself in her chest.

"Serena, where are you?!"

The screaming of her name with the screams of pain coming from her enemy blended until Serena couldn't tell the difference between them.  By this time it was already obvious who the screamer in the hallway was.  She figured he'd be the one coming to look for her.  He never let her have all the fun by herself.    

"Spoil-sport . . ." she muttered. 

Serena quickly took her eyes away from the doorway as the negative energy in the room grew considerably which startled her mind back into focus.  Metallica's feet were hovering three feet off the ground and it felt as if gravity was being sucked from the room as Metallica gathered the energy she needed for her attack.  

"It's such a sad thing . . .you and Malachite.  You couldn't be together during the Silver Millennium and you can't be together now."

"Like you even care."  Serena spat

"Which I don't.  I'm just saying . . .He really was the best general here; it's a shame I had to kill him.  But now you get to see him again." 

Metallica smirked and closed her eyes tilting her head toward the ceiling.  Serena clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on the sword.  This was it; she could feel it.  The bitch would pay, she thought.  The rage inside Serena was growing so great that she didn't even realize Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask entering the room.

They ran through so many hallways before the sounds of fighting could be heard echoing along the stonewalls.  It wasn't long before they reached the vast circular room watching Metallica and Serena hover in the air.

"Serena!"  Mars shouted.

"Leave us." Serena said with her head down and her eyes closed.  

They ignored the malice in Serena's voice and continued to call her.

"Are you crazy?!!"

"We're not leaving you here alone, Serena."

Serena's head snapped in their direction and they could see the crescent beam glowing vibrantly on her forehead.  

"I said _leave_ us!"

Serena's eyes were glowing too as she lifted her hand in their direction sending them flying out of the room into the hall, their backs hitting the hard walls sending them crashing to the ground.  They could only watch as the door closed and locked.

Serena ignored the banging on the door and turned her attention to the woman who ruined her life.  

Metallica's body was surrounded by black energy.  It pulsed like a heartbeat, but Serena wasn't afraid.  She made a promise. She was going to make sure Metallica didn't survive, even if it took her own life to succeed.  

Serena could feel the crystal leaving her body as the sword vibrated in her hand.  She gasped as it grew warm then hot, but not to the point where she couldn't hold it anymore.  Serena could feel it, Metallica was ready and the next few moments would decide their fate.

When the cloud of energy came flying at her like a waterfall of black power Serena held the blade in front of her face.  As the energy hit the sword Serena could feel herself being pushed back.  She could hear Metallica's laughter and for a split second she thought she was going to lose.  But as Metallica floated closer and closer until she was arms length and stood in the opposite side of the dark cloud and the energy surrounded Serena's body, she knew she couldn't let that happen.  

"Say goodbye, Serenity."

She promised Malachite's death wouldn't be in vain and she planned to honor that promise.

With all her hatred Serena grit her teeth and swung the sword through the dark barrier and as it broke away, Metallica blinked in shock not understanding how she could've done that.  No one had the power to do that but her.  

Before she could analyze the situation more the forces became unstable and she found she couldn't control it anymore as their energies exploded on contact sending them soaring to opposite sides of the room.

Serena recovered first and she limped slowly over to Metallica's immobile body.  At first she thought the sorceress might be dead, but when she got closer Serena realized Metallica wasn't dead, just unable to move.  Her body twitched, but nothing happened and Serena nearly smiled.

With the blade pointing downward over Metallica's chest, Serena lifted the sword.  

"Goodbye."

Without another moment's hesitation she plunged the blade into Metallica's chest.  When Metallica's wide eyes met her own Serena twisted the sword and watched as the crystal's light erupted from the woman's body.  With Metallica's last scream light exploded from her mouth eating her flesh away until there was nothing but a skeleton left. 

Serena gasped as the crystal re-entered her body and smiled as her body numbed.  She stumbled and finally fell to the ground in exhaustion.  As her eyes trailed the ceiling she could hear Darien and Raye banging on the doors and it wouldn't be long until they burned the doors down.  

Serena winced in pain.  She only wished she could see them one more time, but she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, besides, at this point she really only wanted one thing.  As the white haired general evaded her thoughts, Serena closed her eyes never expecting them to open again.

********************    

"Alright! I'm up already!"

Serena sighed smacking the alarm clock onto the floor.  She sighed harshly and rolled over to continue the sleep from which she was so rudely interrupted.  After a few seconds her eyes popped open and she sat up abruptly.

She blinked a couple of times not sure she was conscious.  Maybe she was dreaming? How was it possible to be on the brink of death only to wake up in your bedroom completely unharmed?  

"Talk about Déjà vu."

It shouldn't really surprise her considering the same thing happened to her the first night she met Malachite.  She woke up the same way not sure if what she thought had happened actually did, but this time she knew the truth.

When she pulled back the curtains covering her window and stared into the sunshine, a huge smile crossed her lips.  And as her family ate their food they weren't expecting to see Serena tripping down the stairs in a hurry and running through the front door.  What a surprise for them to see her do all of this and never once stop in the kitchen for her breakfast.

Serena ran until she was out of breath.  She slowed down once she came to a set of stores she was familiar with.  

As she walked up to the arcade and peered through the windows, she could see Andrew with his apron scurrying around taking orders.  It had been a long time since she sat down and whined to him about whatever crisis she was experiencing at the moment.  She really missed that, not the whining, just his presence.

A flash of movement caught her eye and she turned to see Darien and the scouts sitting at their usual booth.  Mina noticed Serena at the window first and pointed her out to the others.  They all turned in her direction and stared.  Mina, Lita and Amy waved.  

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes connected with Raye's.  She wasn't sure if they even had a friendship anymore.  She knew Raye and Darien had reconciled, but could the same happen for her and Raye?   

Raye smiled and Serena relaxed against the glass.  When her eyes met Darien's a whirlwind of memories passed between them.  Dancing in ballrooms, arguing about petty things, hesitant kisses behind the gazebo and a whole other lifetime too complicated to discuss.

It was obvious Serena and Darien had something that Raye couldn't compete with, but the truth was she didn't have to.  Serena and Darien might've been soul mates, but who's to say they were meant to be together?  Their hearts belonged to others and that is what Raye failed to realize, that is, until now.

Serena smiled before turning away from the window.  She only got a few steps down the sidewalk before she heard her name being called.

She wasn't expecting to see Molly running across the street screaming her name.

"Hey, Serena."

"Molly."

Molly licked her lips nervously.  They hadn't spoken since the incident that happened in class.  That day, Serena wasn't quite feeling herself and even though everyone who got insulted deserved it at the time, it didn't mean Serena wasn't feeling a little guilty.  Not by what she said, but by _how_ she said the things she said.

"We haven't talked in awhile.  So, how is everything?"

"Fine, everything's been fine."

A few moments of silence passed between them. 

"Serena . . . how long are you planning to not speak to me?" she said with an apologetic grin.

"Oh, you know, just until we graduate."  She joked.

They both shared a laugh and the tension dissipated.

"So, what did I miss?"

Molly didn't waste any time as her mouth started moving telling Serena all that what happened when they weren't speaking.  

Serena nodded and laughed at the right times, but after awhile her mind began to wander.  There was that feeling, the feeling that she had been waiting for since she left the house.  It was faint before, but now it was giving her goose bumps all over.  

Her eyes skimmed the area anxiously.  And just when she started hopping from one foot to the other, she saw him.  His white hair made it impossible not to.  It was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.  He looked younger, about Darien's age.  The evil lines that had permanently marked themselves into his face were gone.  He looked . . . 

"Cute. . ."

Molly stopped her ranting and looked at Serena with confusion.

"What?"

"What? Oh . . . nothing, Molly.  Can I call you later?"  She said already walking away heading in his direction.

Molly, still looking confused, shrugged.  "Sure."

When Molly saw Serena being enveloped into the biggest hug she had ever seen, she smiled knowingly and walked away.

"I don't understand . . . how?"

Serena looked into his beautiful silver eyes and smiled.

"I made a wish."

She said it as if it was simple.  He raised his brow hoping she would explain.

"With the crystal, it grants the owner's wishes. You were gone and the scouts were barely holding their own.  I just couldn't let it end that way."

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek.  She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

"So, you cheated."  Malachite said smirking.

Serena laughed softly and shrugged.

"What can I say? . . . I always get what I want."

She looked at him and winked.

~Finis~

Yay! I'm done.  22 pages, that's crazy.  Thanks again to everyone who stuck by me.  I appreciate it greatly. 

**Notes:**  The last battle scene where Metallica says "Say goodbye, Serenity" and Serena goes: "Goodbye."  I got those two phrases from Pirates of the Caribbean.

China Love

The energy I see  
The silence that you speak  
The lust within my dreams  
And what I t says to me  
This full heart of mine  
You just can't empty  
  
So come and lay with me  
China love  
How pleasant life will be  
China love  
As the sun retires  
Our love will transpire  
Make love to me  
China love  
  
I see the sunshine

When I look into your eyes  
They speak of worlds gone by  
We loved another time  
My heart was empty   
Till you came to be  
  
So come lay with me  
China love  
How pleasant life will be  
China love  
As the sun retires  
Our love will transpire  
Make love to me  
China love


End file.
